


Mating Season

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Breast Fucking, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Harems, Including the Author, Large Breasts, Light BDSM, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Partners, Obscure Characters Nobody Recognizes, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Strong Female Characters, so you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, mating season. Could there BE a more cliched premise for a fic? I mean, aside from a high school AU. Or vampires. Or... well, okay, so maybe it's not THAT cliche. But Beast Boy is going into heat, and this could mean very bad - or very GOOD - things for our favorite shapeshifting Titan. Also, smut. Probably a lot of that, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sneeglash-Rakorfka

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, this is the first fanfic proper I have ever written for the Teen Titans cartoon, inspired by a binge on the series that I have been doing since I bought the complete box set on a whim a few days ago. Which is funny, and also kinda momentous, because Teen Titans was actually the series that really got me started in reading fanfiction, specifically on this here site. Before then, I had maybe read a couple of (pretty bad, in hindsight) Pokemon fanfics (ASH AND MISTY FOREVER UNLESS IT IS JUST SMUT IN WHICH CASE ANYTHING GOES) on small, independent archives.
> 
> God, some of the first fanfics I ever faithfully followed were for Teen Titans, and while many of them were probably actually terrible, I will always have the nostalgia, and I WILL NOT LET ANYONE TAKE THAT FROM ME.
> 
> Now, this fic. Beast Boy has always been my favorite character of the Titans, hands down, much like Sokka was pretty much always my favorite character in ATLA. I obviously really like funny, comic relief characters, y'know? And one thing I have always enjoyed, and probably always WILL enjoy, is pointless, silly, and most of all SMUTTY harem fics.
> 
> Thus, this, which is likely the 89 billionth fic on FFN with this title. (Also, an ongoing part of my apparent urge to collect stuff I've done in interactive stories on WDC and make them into their own fics – this one coming from a recently started one of my own, called Mating Season: Beast Boy in Heat, which should give you a pretty good idea of what this is gonna be like)
> 
> But, enough meaningless prelude that nobody will actually read: ON WITH THE SHOW!

Instinct is a powerful thing. For most creatures, it rules every aspect of their life, their existence. It is the driving force behind the circle of life. From the smallest, meanest single cell organism, to the largest, greatest beasts in the ocean, all life is governed by Instinct.

To each kind there are given certain specific, peculiar instincts, perhaps unique to them and them alone, but for all creatures there are also at least two fundamental, _universal_ instincts. The need to sustain one's own life, and the urge to propagate further generations, howsoever that may be done – these are the two most fundamental and absolute of all instincts, the foundation upon which the entire circle of life is balanced.

Even humans are ruled by instinct. It is the impulse at the back of one's mind, the unthinking urge to do _this_ or _that_ , for no reason other than that you _must_.

The desire to feed, to sustain one's own life, is universal to all life forms. And so, too, is the desire to reproduce – to "mate", for those many organisms which replicate via the mixing of genes with other members of their species. Food and sex, two of the most fundamental forces in human history, and in the history of all animal life. These are both powerful.

But sex is the stronger. Salmon will push their bodies to the point of breaking down, simply to reach the waters where they were born, to spawn the next generation of their kind. Octopus males die after sex, and the females will starve themselves to death guarding their unhatched young. And for countless other kinds and species, also, to reproduce marks the end of their own lives, which they would otherwise preserve _instinctively_.

So powerful, thus, is the desire to propagate, to reproduce, to _mate_. This is, perhaps, the greatest and most terrible of all instincts, the single most formidable, fundamental driving force in life as we know it.

Now.

We have thus established the potency of the reproductive instinct, of the desire to mate, in all forms of life. No creature is there, known to science, save perhaps humans and pandas alone, which will deny the mating instinct, and even for humans this is considered a great effort of will, if not outright foolish or futile.

And so, now that we have established this, imagine, if you will, an individual, a life form in which the genetic potential of all life, on all worlds – past, present, or future – resides. A person in whom lies dormant the combined force of instinct of eons beyond counting of adaptation and evolution for all the innumerable forms of animal life in the universe, that have ever been, or ever will be. A young man with the ability to transform himself, _instantaneously_ , into any creature he knows of, alive or dead, extant or extinct.

Such a grand, sobering thought, is it not? A living embodiment of all animal life, the human incarnation of evolution and the infinite possibilities of the genetic code which governs the existence of all comprehensible life. Such a magnificent, poetic notion, staggering in the sheer scale of its implications to science and philosophy, and the human understanding of the vast, yet unassuming power contained within the humble ribonucleotide.

Beast Boy snorted in his sleep, drooling onto his pillow.

"Oh yeah... baby..." he murmured unconsciously, perhaps giving voice to some unknowable dialogue within the subconscious world of dreams. "Lemme get a nice... _snrkgrle_... that booty..."

He groaned, burying his face into his pillow, which was by now rather soaked with his saliva. Still asleep, still dreaming, he began thrusting his hips against his bed, no doubt imagining doing... _certain things_... with some lovely lady or other.

"Mmm..." he moaned sleepily, drooling a little bit more as he grunted in his sleep, biting a little into his pillow. "So tight, baby... _hrngph_... like that, don'cha..." He snored a little bit, his sleep-talk briefly fading into the cacophonous, throaty rattling, before resuming one last time with the mumbled, scarcely audible utterance of one simple name.

* * *

 _Kitten, the pretty, blonde, but_ bratty _daughter of small time supervillain Killer Moth was wailing delightedly as the man she had secretly adored for so long, after whom she had shamefully lusted even before she made Robin go with her to the prom, had his way with her and dominated her._

_She wiggled her hips, mewling lewdly, delightedly as the godly stud mounted her, shoved his enormous cock deep into her pussy. "Oh!" she cried, "Oh! Yes!" she moaned again and again, eyes rolling up into the back of her head, tongue lolling out of her mouth, cheeks flushing bright scarlet, as her beloved drove his manhood into her again and again, making her wail and scream in the ecstasy of orgasm with every earthshaking thrust._

_"Oh god!" she shrieked, arching her back even as he drove her modest, perky breasts deeper and harder into the mattress with every loud smack of his pelvis against her booty, slapping her soft, round buttocks with the flat of his hand to punctuate every thrust into her. "You're incredible! You're a god!" she cried time and again as he fucked her._

_Kitten sang his praises without end as he fucked her, going for what felt like hours without stopping, without breaking rhythm. His manhood kissed her womb so many times, filled up her with his seed over and over again, yet still she begged ever for more, for harder, for faster, for deeper. She needed him inside her, needed to feel his manhood melding into her blossom. This was the only time she felt alive, the only time she felt like she had a purpose in life._

_She existed to be fucked by him, she was certain, to bear his children again and again until she could simply bear him no more. And what would happen after that, she did not care, so long as she had the here and the now of being fucked by him._

_"Beast Boy!" she screamed. "Oh, Beast Boy!" she shouted, panting and moaning as she came again and again just from the feeling of his penis inside her, just from the touch of his hands on her body. "I love you!" she declared boldly, without shame or hesitation. "I need you inside me! Please! Fuck me! Rape me! Mount me and pound me and use me for your pleasure!" she begged him. "I want to have your babies! Your beautiful, green, shapeshifting babies!"_

_Beast Boy, tall, broad-shouldered, with long, powerful arms, a bulging, muscular chest, and a dick that could bat a grand slam, simply smirked the tiniest bit, waggling his eyebrows in a way that drove all the ladies wild._

_"Oh yeah, baby," he said suavely, suggestively, his voice smooth as velvet and rich as Swiss chocolate, "Lemme get a nice, long look at that fine, tight booty."_

_Kitten moaned delightedly, gasping for air as he fucked her even harder, beating her arms up and down for some way to express the unimaginable ecstasy going through her body as he drilled her cunt._

_"Mmm," purred Beast Boy, causing Kitten to melt beneath him. "So tight, baby," he groaned, spanking her sharply as he thrust again into her pussy. Kitten let out a lewd, piteous mewl, and Beast Boy smirked. "Oh yeah," he said. "You like that, don'cha, Kitten?"_

_He came inside her, one last time, the most powerful ejaculation yet, and everything went white. Stars burst in Beast Boy's vision, burning themselves directly into his brain. Then everything went black._

* * *

Beast Boy opened his eyes with a start, feeling the wet, sticky warmth in his pajamas.

He resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Ohhh..." he muttered sadly. "It was just a dream? _Darn it._ "

That was when he heard the knocking coming from his bedroom door. Beast Boy cursed under his breath when he noticed it, as well as the quite obvious stain in his pajamas and the tented bulge of morning wood. This was certainly _not_ the way he would have preferred to greet the day.

"Just a minute!" he called out to his visitor, hastily throwing off his covers and leaping to his feet.

Beast Boy quickly stripped out of his pajamas and boxers, grabbing a relatively fresh pair of underwear from the hamper in the corner of his room, along with a set of his accustomed black and purple spandex. All the while, as he did all of this, his aching erection bobbed and swayed ever so subtly with his movements, twitching and throbbing and damnably _refusing_ to go down no matter _how hard_ he tried to think unsexy thoughts.

Beast Boy did not have the time to rub one out, either, partly because his... _unique_... biology made him surprisingly, _annoyingly_ resilient in that respect. He would just have to answer the door without actually opening it all the way, and keep his lower body out of sight... and seriously hope that nobody would need him for the next, oh, _half hour_ or so.

Throwing on a clean-enough pair of boxers and a sufficiently non-funky jumpsuit, as well as pulling on his usual pair of gloves, Beast Boy finally went to the door, the knocking having persisted for the entirety of the time he had spent getting dressed. In fact, it only got faster and harder with every passing second, by now sounding rather more like a really loud drumroll than anything else.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he said irritably, impatiently. "Sheesh! Can't a guy even get some beauty sleep around here?" he muttered, before finally going up to the door and cracking it open, self-consciously keeping his lower half well hidden as he prepared to berate his unwanted visitor.

He was greeted by the brightly beaming face of Starfire, the Tameranian (Tamaranean? Timorenian? Beast Boy had no idea how you were supposed to spell it) princess. She had a white, toothy, ear-to-ear grin that managed to be completely one hundred percent innocent in spite of how utterly terrifying the girl could be in battle.

Any complaints that might have been waiting on his tongue died _instantly_ at the sight of the beautiful, buxom young alien woman, smiling so brightly at him.

Even if the girl was technically in a committed relationship with Robin, that did not stop Beast Boy from enjoying the view he was getting, when he could get it. Star had a _gecklorf_ of a body, and Tameranians clearly did not have the same standards as humans of what constituted "decent apparel", much to the delight of just about every other horny male within a ten mile radius of Jump City. And Beast Boy was no exception to this rule.

His little problem only got harder at the way Starfire's breasts appeared to continue moving for several seconds after the rest of her had stopped.

"Uh. Hey, Star," he said lamely, cheeks feeling warm as he inched himself a little further behind his door. "How's it hangin'?"

She beamed at him.

...metaphorically, that is. With most people, that distinction would not need to be made. But Starfire, eye-beams, et cetera, et cetera. You know the drill.

"Well _you_ are hanging quite well, according to Raven," chirped the solar powered princess. "But I am also in a most delightful mood, today, friend Beast Boy!"

She bounced up and down on her toes, looking to be filled with a bubbling, girlish vitality. She was brimming with energy, and her skin looked especially soft and radiant today. Her eyes also seemed to have a deeper, richer light to them, and her hair appeared unusually soft and silky.

She smelled _incredible_ , too, and if Beast Boy didn't know better, he'd say that her breasts even looked fuller, and perkier than they normally did, this fine morning.

...not that he made a _habit_ of looking at Starfire's chest. No, most _certainly_ not.

Beast Boy frowned, though, after a moment of thought.

"...Wait, Raven said I hang well?" he said, furrowing his brow. Knowing the empath and her somewhat morbid disposition, this was a kind of an unnerving thing to hear. He rubbed his throat nervously, imagining himself being strung from the gallows by an angry mob.

Well.

That mental image certainly did _absolutely nothing_ to quell the raging boner in his jumpsuit. Which was kind of worrying in its own way, but the shapeshifter had more pressing matters to consider.

...like the way Starfire's jubblies jiggled most pleasingly as she hopped up and down, clapping her hands together happily.

"Oh, yes!" she chirped. "Friend Raven says you are doing most well at being hung! Like one of your earth horses, I believe is how she described it."

Beast Boy blinked.

"Wait, people hang horses?" he said. "Since when?"

"I do not know," replied Starfire with a completely unassuming smile on her face. "But that is not all, friend Beast Boy! I understand that today is a most joyous occasion, for you!"

Beast Boy blinked.

Again.

"Huh?" he said intelligently. "But my birthday's not for another three months, and I joined the Titans same time you did. I don't think there's really anything else, is there?" He paused thoughtfully. "...Not unless..."

His eyes widened, and he grinned brightly, exclaiming:

" _You guys got me a moped?!_ " with an almost adorable level of simple glee in his voice and his eyes, and all over his face.

"No!" said Starfire, still quite cheerful. "It is even better than the _moped!_ According to friend Cyborg, you have begun the season of _sneeglash-rakorfka!_ "

Beast Boy blinked.

"The who in the what now?"

"Sneeglash-rakorfka!" Starfire repeated, as though by doing so she could make Beast Boy understand what she meant. "It is what my people call the time when a young Tameranian goes into the... how you say... _heat?_ "

"Eh?" said Beast Boy. "Goes into...?"

His eyes widened.

"Wait. _In heat?_ Do you even _say_ that for guys?!" he exclaimed, seeming to completely miss the point.

"I do not know!" declared Starfire most cheerfully, "But I have been sent here by friend Cyborg to inform you that you are to be put into the 'quarantine' until your sneeglash-rakorfka has passed!"

"What?! Why?" exclaimed Beast Boy, before frowning and more loudly yet asking, "...And how does he even _know_ whether or not I'm gonna be going into heat?!"

"He has been doing the testing of blood from our monthly checking of the ups," replied the Tameranian beauty, seeming quite oblivious to the way she mangled the language. "And he noticed that yours had an unusually high concentration of the sexual hormones."

"Okay," said Beast Boy, stroking his imaginary beard and nodding slowly. "Sciencey-sounding mumbo jumbo. Got it." He then frowned. "But _why_ do I have to go into quarantine?"

Starfire's eyes twinkled.

"Friend Cyborg says that because of your animal DNA, you are having a much stronger instinct than other humans!" she answered cheerfully. "And also that you are likely to be producing very potent ' _pheromones_ ', which he says would be very bad to be exposing the public to!"

Beast Boy scowled, not understanding even half of what Starfire was saying, but still getting the general idea. He crossed his arms over his chest huffing irritably.

"Great," he muttered. "So I'm gonna super horny for who _knows_ how long, _and_ Cy's putting me in quarantine."

He sighed.

" _Please_ tell me he at least unblocked the good porn sites."

Starfire shook her head, still smiling quite cheerfully.

Beast Boy swore.

"I hate my life."

"Ah!" said Starfire. "But do not worry, friend Beast Boy!" she chirped. "You shall not be the only one in the quarantine!"

Beast Boy blinked.

"Eh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Why is there, like, NO BB x Kitten smut in the TT archive? C'mon, people! BEAST BOY! KITTEN! THAT'S ALL THE LOGIC YOU NEED FOR A WILD AND CRAZY CRACK PAIRING!
> 
> *Sigh*
> 
> Once again, the internet somehow manages to utterly disappoint me with its annoying lack of perversion. And that is probably a sentence that hasn't been typed since the days when you had to bang two rocks together to connect to the world wide web, and downloading a grainy ten second video file could take you days.
> 
> In other news, I should really stop procrastinating on finishing Unexpected Aftermath. Seriously, I'm only two chapters away from completing it!
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	2. You Are NOT Alone

"Eh?" Beast Boy repeated. "What do you mean I won't be the only one in quarantine?

Starfire smiled.

"Friend Cyborg said that you have already been in the beginning stages of your sneeglash-rakorfka for the past week," she told him brightly. "And so every female with which you have had the contact must be put into the quarantine with you, so that they do not infect the rest of the population~"

Beast Boy scowled a little, still hesitant to come out all the way from behind his door, considering the _considerable_ hard on he was yet sporting.

"Sheesh," he muttered. "Way to make it sound like I have some sort of nasty disease, Cy..."

"Oh!" said Starfire, still smiling as wide and innocent as ever. "But friend Terra says that she would be most delighted to be doing the _nasty_ with you."

Beast Boy turned bright magenta.

"Terra?" he said, or more kinda choked out, opening his door all the way, completely forgetting about trying to hide his morning wood. " _Terra's here?_ " he exclaimed, clapping his be-gloved hands to his face as his eyes widened. "Duuude... But I haven't been anywhere _near_ her! Not since..." _  
_

Starfire laughed gaily.

"She gladly volunteered to help see you through your sneeglash-rakorfka, Beast Boy," she said. "As did many other of our friends, as well!"

Beast Boy blinked.

"Er..." he murmured. "And how many is ' _many_ '?" he asked her.

Starfire's smile simply widened as lifted up a hand and began counting on her fingers.

"Let us see," she said. "There are myself, friend Terra, Raven, Jinx and the Bumblebee, my sister Blackfire, Nightwing (Cheyenne of the Freemont, that is), Mary Marvel, Supergirl, Arrowette, Wonder Girl, the Kitten and White Rabbit, and also Zatanna." She then cocked her head to the side, a thoughtful expression on her face. "...there may be more that I am forgetting, but that should be most of them, yes?"

Beast Boy's jaw was nearly on the floor, his eyes wide as dinner plates.

" _Duuuuude..._ " he muttered. "That's a _lot_... I don't think there's a single room in the whole tower big enough to hold that many people..."

He then blinked.

"Wait," he said. "White Rabbit? _Kitten? **Blackfire?!**_ Star, aren't some of those girls, y'know, _bad guys?_ "

Starfire shrugged, making a slightly dismissive sound in the back of her throat.

"Well, it will not be to a single room that we shall all be confined," she said, answering his first question. "The whole Titans Tower will be under the quarantine while you are going through your sneeglash-rakorfka. Robin, Cyborg, and the other boys will be doing the monitoring of the situation remotely, to make certain nothing untoward happens. But, come, friend Beast Boy!" she then said. "Let us begin!"

She then grabbed him by the hand and slung him over her back, casually wrapping his arms around her torso to rest upon her rather generous alien bosom. And his boner was kinda poking right against her firm, round posterior, much to Beast Boy's mixed arousal and embarrassment.

If this were anyone else, he would have assumed they had done it like this on _purpose_. As it was, Beast Boy _still_ had his suspicions.

 _Especially_ with the way Starfire seemed to be walking unusually slowly as she carried him, with plenty of extraneous bounce in her step, making his body do all _kinds_ of interesting things against hers.

"So..." he murmured, trying very hard to focus on anything other than how Starfire's rump felt _so nice_ against his crotch as his body bobbed up and down with every step she took, or how soft yet _firm_ her chest felt beneath his hands, which she seemed almost to have intentionally pinned right on top of her bosom. "We have the whole tower to ourselves...?" he asked her.

Starfire nodded, her long, silky hair bouncing with the movement, a good deal of it winding up right in Beast Boy's face.

It smelled so nice, he could not help but notice.

That was when he felt the tug on his body. A tug of the sort he was _unfortunately_ familiar with.

Telekinesis.

Starfire let out an _adorable_ eep as she felt the changeling's stiffer-by-the-tick dick press momentarily into the back of her skirt, hard enough to give her very _intriguing_ kind of wedgie. But then she felt his body begin to slip up over hers, levitated up over her head by an unmistakable force.

She was still holding onto Beast Boy's arms, and she gave another squeal when she felt him instinctively grab onto the nearest available handhold in a frantic, briefly panicked attempt to keep from being pulled away through the air.

The nearest handhold just so happening to be Star's breasts.

He was torn out of her grasp, though and a second later he saw someone appear, kicking Starfire in the face in a manner that gave him the damnedest urge to shout _DYNAMIC ENTRY!_

But before he could say _anything_ , he was yanked over to the newcomer by telekinesis, and mashed face-first into some admittedly _very nice_ exposed cleavage. It was Nightwing – and not the future _Robin_ Nightwing, either.

Cheyenne Freemont, the once-reluctant metahuman and aspiring fashion designer, purred happily as she pressed the face of Garfield Logan, the teenaged shapeshifter known as _Beast Boy_ into her fairly generous bosom.

"Oh, _hello_ , Beast Boy," said Nightwing, smiling as she telekinetically nuzzled the changeling's face even tighter into her cleavage, a wicked smile on her face as she felt something hard rub against her thighs. "Why didn't you just _say_ you needed a nap?"

Starfire floated up from the floor, recovering quickly from Cheyenne's kick. The princess of Tameran felt her eyes burn with an all too familiar tingle, and flickering globes of dense, destructive green light enveloped her clenched fists. She was growling animalistically, snarling and grinding her teeth together as she glared death at this unworthy _earthling_.

And it probably said something that she was _explicitly_ using that as an insult, here, considering her usual attitude towards Earth and its inhabitants.

She threw a starbolt at Nightwing, who levitated quickly out of the way, Beast Boy still pinned face-first into her breasts. Using her telekinesis, she swiftly floated them down the short flight of stairs to a lower floor of the Titans Tower. Starfire flew after them in pursuit, but Cheyenne still managed to reach the large, open living room area of the Titans Tower with Beast Boy.

For a moment, the shapeshifter felt his sexy captor's telekinetic hold on him weaken ever so slightly, and he transformed himself into a hamster. Quick as two shakes of lamb's tail, he was out of the redhead's cleavage and standing free on the floor, once more changed back into his (more or less) human form.

That was when he noticed just how _full_ the living room was of lovely young female crimefighters, and even a couple of criminals, too.

The stage magician turned _real_ magician/superhero, Zatanna Zatara, appeared to be locked in a duel of the magical arts with Raven. And if Beast Boy didn't know better, he would have _sworn_ that he heard the former shout something about babies and the latter snarl something _worthy_ and _rights_ , but he had to have been mishearing, right?

Mary Marvel was trading punches with Supergirl, and Jinx was sending waves of bad luck at Terra in the form of pink sparks of energy. Jaina "White Rabbit" Hudson, was fighting against fellow female criminal Kitten, who managed to hold her own _remarkably_ well, a vicious, wild gleam in her eyes.

Blackfire was also there, flinging starbolts at Suzanne "Arrowette" King-Jones, while Bumblebee fired bursts of stinging electricity at Wonder Girl. And then Starfire barreled into the room, flinging even _more_ starbolts at the female Nightwing.

"Duude!" he heard himself shout. "What are you girls _doing?!_ "

The melee which had enveloped the entirety of the living room quite suddenly _stopped_.

The girls, moving as if they were all but members of single, large, _buxom_ organism, turned to face the all-green changeling. Their eyes lit up with something he found himself _really_ wishing he wasn't able to identify.

Lust.

Pure, unthinking, animal _lust_.

Beast Boy could not help but immediately get the mental image of large, powerful bull moose butting heads, locking antlers as they fought for the right to mate with a particularly desirable cow. And, with a moment of somewhat _frightening_ clarity, Beast Boy realized that – in this scenario – _he_ was the cow.

And now the female bulls had turned their full attention on _him_.

For a second, Beast Boy was frozen in place. He was petrified, like a deer caught in headlights. The desire to procreate warred with the instinct of self preservation. For a single moment in time, lust was locked in conflict with fear as Beast Boy was eyed like a piece of tofu bacon by these beautiful, horny, but also _terrifying_ young women.

Lust warred with fear.

And somehow, someway, _fear_ won out.

Without a second thought, Garfield Logan turned tail and began to _flee for his_ _goddamn life_.

The lovely ladies grinned, licking their lips as they saw the object of their pheromone-driven desires turn tail and turn into a deer, springing out down the hall with considerable speed. They split up, setting off in pursuit after him.

The chase had begun.

* * *

Shifting from deer to hare, Beast Boy sprang down the stairs. His long, sharp ears could easily hear the sounds of the numerous young woman pursuing him. They had split up into groups, by the sound of it, probably hoping to cut off any possible avenues of retreat.

Well, he wasn't gonna be caught that easy. He might have been horny, but that didn't mean he wanted to be gang raped by over a dozen different women. There was a line between sexy and scary, and this was _well_ on the terrifying side.

Beast Boy's rabbit ears twitched, and he heard footsteps on the stairs below him, headed up. From the sound of it, they belonged to Terra, Kitten... and Arrowette. Then he heard the distinct sound of air moving against the fabric of a flying body.

Great.

Supergirl was there too.

Well, Beast Boy didn't make it as a Titan by giving up so easily. Without a second thought, short forelimbs became outstretched wings, ears receded into his head, powerful leaping hindlimbs shrunk and shifted into short, slender bird-legs, and fur changed, hairs becoming the shafts of feathers.

With a flap of his wings, Beast Boy, in the shape of a sparrow, flew up into an open air vent. Then he shifted into a mouse, and began scurrying through the ventilation systems of Titans Tower, which he knew like the back of his hand. He was making his way to safety, to where the vents opened up onto the roof.

From there, he could take to the air, or swim into the bay. Anything to get away from these gorgeous, powerful, sex crazed women.

...and _there_ is a thought Beast Boy had never thought he would have, but he supposed that you never r _eally_ knew how you would react to a situation until you'd been put into it, yourself. He would never again complain about the heroes of harem animes never just getting it on with all the girls who so obviously wanted them. Not after being put into their shoes.

Women could truly be _terrifying_.

And even as he thought that, Beast Boy came out onto the roof of the tower, and he leaped from the air vent, happily transforming back into his default form.

"Yes!" he cheered, pumping his fists into the air. "Home free!"

He then made to morph into a bird – maybe a hawk this time, or a gull – but before he could, he felt someone grab him from behind, pressing a soft, slender hand to his mouth.

It smelled like old parchment, incense, and tea leaves.

"MRAPHEMN!" he exclaimed, feeling the bulge in his spandex grow a little bit harder and bulgier as he inhaled the scent of the half-demon empath's skin, and felt her not inconsiderable... _assets_... pressing into his back. "MREEPH DUOM MRAEMEE! MY MOBUY MPH _AH_ MREABHY!"

Translated from the ancient and complex language of Muff, this meant: "RAVEN! PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME! MY BODY IS _NOT_ READY!"

"Hush," Raven whispered into his ear, for that was indeed who was, her breath warm and damp against the sensitive, pointy lobe. "Do you want everyone in the tower to find us?" she asked him dryly, in her usually manner.

Beast Boy shivered a little, feeling _inappropriately_ aroused by the compromising position in which she had him. He whimpered, feeling her free hand clutch the front of his jumpsuit.

"Don't worry, Beast Boy," she told him, her voice so strange and exotic, with its unnatural, rolling rasp and tone. "I'm here to help."

Beast Boy sighed into Raven's hand, allowing himself to relax in her grip. He trusted her. This was _Raven_. She was his _friend_. If anyone was willing to help him, it would be _her_.

He smiled against her finger, which were not quite so tightly held against his lips, now.

"Thanks, Rae," he said gratefully, sincerely. "I owe you one. Those girls have gone _crazy_..."

"Yeah," said Raven softly. "They think that they can just have their way with you because you're in heat..."

She harrumphed, a sound with uncharacteristic force behind it for the usually languid psychic.

"They're just trying to take _advantage_ of you," she said hotly, and Beast Boy felt Raven press her chin onto his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him in a most _definitely_ abnormally intimate gesture for the taciturn half-demon. "They're nothing but faithless, fornicating harlots and cuckolds," Raven growled, continuing, and Beast Boy – not for the first time – found himself bemoaning his rather _limited_ vocabulary.

She was squeezing him tightly into her body, now, and BB could even feel Rae's _nipples_ through the thin, skintight spandex she always wore. His erection was at a level of being outright PAINFUL, from this closeness with Raven, and the way she was holding him, and talking.

"R-Rae...?" he stuttered a little nervously, uncertain how to take the heated way she was talking. "Dude...? You okay?"

Darkness enveloped them, the tangible unlight of Raven's black soul. They began to sink into the floor.

"They don't understand..." Raven muttered, he voice low and cold, ominous and foreboding in tone. "They don't care..." Her hold on him tightened even further as they disappeared into the shadowy aether.

Beast Boy shivered as they passed through a cold, unseeing, unknowable black void of nothingness and eternity. He _so_ did not like traveling this way, no matter HOW many times he had done it. And he _especially_ did not like the way Raven was talking right now.

"They just want to use you..." she muttered, sounding almost _afraid_ as they emerged once from darkness into darkness, but this darkness was merely the absence of light, not the tangible, independent presence of the shadow realm through which they had just passed. "They just want to have their way with you... They don't care about you, Garfield..."

She let go of him, now, letting him take a step away and turn to look at her. Initially, he could see nothing but indistinct shapes of black and gray and dark navy blue. But his eyes quickly enough adjusted, pupils widening like those of a cat, dilating to let in more light, and his eyes widened at what they saw.

"They don't care about you..." Raven repeated, murmuring softly, cheeks faintly flushed, eyes shyly downcast. She took a step towards him, her quite naked breasts bouncing a little in the gloom. She weren't dressed in nothing but her birthday suit.

The scent of womanly arousal filled Beast Boy's sensitive nostrils all at once as he looked down to see his teammate's bare, soaking, _inviting_ womanhood.

"No..." she said, sounding like she was speaking half to herself. "They don't care..." She lifted her eyes to meet his, and what Beast Boy saw in them froze him to the spot. "...not the way _I_ do."

He gaped.

Raven's eyes weren't glassy or glazed or looking through him, or anything cliche like that. No, if anything, they appeared to be clearer, _brighter_ , than Beast Boy had ever before seen them. It was like a veil had finally been lifted from his friend's eyes, a veil neither of them had ever realized was there.

There were no doubts in her eyes. No hesitation, no inhibition, no restraint. She was not hypnotized, or charmed against her will, or otherwise obfuscated or confounded.

No.

What he saw in Raven's eyes was not the presence of anything extra, anything that did not belong there. He only saw _Raven_ , a Raven freed of fears or doubts or misgivings. This was nothing unnatural, nothing forced.

To the contrary, it was probably the most natural thing in the world.

Faintly, Beast Boy wondered why he had never seen, before, just how _beautiful_ Raven truly was.

"I _love you_ , Garfield."

He didn't even notice removing his clothes. He simply went up to Raven, feeling completely bereft of all the negative thoughts and feelings, the fears and doubts and misgivings that in another time and place would have kept him from doing this.

He went up to her, and embraced her, completely ignoring the tiny voice in the back of his head that said something was _wrong_.

He just wanted to give Raven what she wanted, because he wanted to give it to her. Because she wanted it. And he wanted it.

They _both_ wanted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: BBxRAE CLIFFFFHAAAAANGERRR OMGEEEE!
> 
> Holy fuck, how and why is the Teen Titans fandom so active that I have been getting so many reviews and faves and follows just for the first chapter of this? And it's even M-rated, too, which in my experience tends to somewhat limit the exposure a fic gets...
> 
> So crazy. I'd forgotten what it was to write for actually active and popular fandoms. Which is strange, because I'd thought ATLA was a pretty popular fandom, too...
> 
> Man, I don't even know.
> 
> Oh, also, the entire first half of this chapter is very liberally adapted by me from an add made by FlashWally22 to the interactive of mine that this came from, which is a large part of why there are so many girls there. I didn't even know half those characters even existed until I read it.
> 
> Thank God for fan-made wikis.
> 
> Updated: 9-24-13
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	3. I Am Such a Sap for BBxRae

Fear was a powerful force, but so was lust. Where before Beast Boy had been frightened away, scared off by the sheer number of girls, and the intensity of their gazes, now his lust had the reins. When it was all of those many, beautiful, but _terrifying_ women, fear overpowered him.

But now it was just Raven.

Just her.

And just him.

Now that he was no longer fearing for his virtue, and his life, Beast Boy was able to really appreciate how amazing the female body was. A work of art, a masterpiece surpassing the _Mona Lisa_ , and _David_ , and even the Sistine Chapel by such a vast margin that it was not even worth consideration. It was beautiful beyond description.

And he did not mean just Raven's body, or just the bodies of women who would by the cultural standards of the modern American be considered "attractive". The very concept of _woman_ , seemed to his mind at that moment, the most incredible thing which could ever be conceived. How marvelous, the subtlety of adaptation and design, the beautiful complexity of evolution and creation.

The body was a wonder, he perceived, even the smallest member of it was a marvel of cells forming tissues forming muscle and fat and nerve and bone and blood and fluid and countless other specialized organs, besides. It was amazing. The body was amazing.

Not just the human body, either, but the bodies of _all_ creatures, _all_ animals.

Life was an unimaginable, incomparable wonder. That these elements should come together in this way, in just the right way, to form the thousands of minuscule, fundamental systems of metabolism and reproduction... It was a miracle. A miracle of science, of physics and biology, perhaps, but a _miracle_ nonetheless.

It was the most incredible thing in the world.

That he should even possess the cognition, the sense of self awareness to comprehend how astounding all of this was, the intelligence to grasp – if only for a single fleeting instant of existential awe – how utterly fantastic it was that life should even exist at _all_...

It was amazing.

Life was truly amazing.

And he wanted to see more of it, to feel and experience more of this marvelous, fabulous, _wondrous_ thing we call _life_.

Raven marveled at all of these sensations which raced through her mind as Beast Boy pressed his lips against hers. She could feel it. She could feel all of it. How amazing the world was, through his eyes, through the eyes of every member of animal kingdom, the eyes of life and evolution itself.

The wonder and awe and _zest for life_ which ever and anon brimmed up with such _incomparable_ verve and potency in every cell of Garfield Logan's physical essence, resonated within his spirit, mirrored and magnified by the thinking, sentient consciousness of a _soul_ , and it passed into Raven. And in her spirit, her mind, her _soul_ – she _felt_ it. Her empathic powers were amplified by her body's heightened state of sensory awareness, the physical excitement and arousal which caused her nerve endings to burn and ache with the _need_ for his touch.

Raven moaned, feeling Beast Boy's body against her, feeling the wonder and awe he felt for her body, for life, for _existence_. It was incredible. _Life_ was incredible.

She felt truly _alive_ , wrapping her arms around him, pulling him in unto her. She drew him into the core of her maidenhood – not pure, no, never pure; her very existence contradicted such a thing – and she felt his hardness inside of her, his heat, his _manhood_.

It was large, of course, for such things are rarely ever made _small_ , in such works as this. It was long and thick, hard and throbbing and potent and _Man_.

She could not help letting out a cry at the feeling of it, the feeling of having him inside her.

It was wonderful. Life was _wonderful_.

His manhood seemed to shift and morph within her, conforming to every contour of her womanhood, stretching and swelling and bending to touch every inch of her insides. Or so it felt, at least, to her in that moment, as he went into her and mounted her, piercing her through to the very heart of her loins.

It felt incredible.

Her womb was on fire, in the best possible way. Electricity danced through her skin, shooting up her spine, arcing from every nerve ending in her body to race to her brain, to the sensory centers of her soul's carnal vessel. She was on fire. She was burning.

She was burning up, and she did not want it to stop.

She never wanted it to stop.

He thrust in and out of her, and she screamed out in ecstasy. He touched her and caressed her, attending to every part of her body, reverently paying his respects to every facet of her physical, feminine, _human_ loveliness. His tongue danced with hers, a primal, instinctive ritual, each devouring the taste and the breath of the other. The flames of mutual, shared desire they fanned and stoked, pleasuring one another as they made love, as they joined and came to Know each the other in the most final, carnal, and _biblical_ of ways.

It was amazing.

 _Life_ was _amazing._

They were alive. More alive than they could remember ever feeling before.

The world fell away beneath their feet, swallowed up by blackness, oblivion. Only they, the two of them, Beast Boy and Raven, Logan and Roth, remained. But they did not care. As far as they were concerned, as far as it mattered to them in that instant, they were the only ones who existed.

Each was the world, the _everything_ , of the other.

Their lives reached a peak. Vitality of flesh and spirit, the animal essence of instinct and the human spirit of reason: both things joined, became one.

They _were_ one.

Black became white. Darkness became light. Nothing became everything, a vast blinding, deafening, numbing wave of sensations of every conceivable kind curling up high above them, rearing into the sky, reaching above and beyond the clouds and the moon and the sun and the stars.

Body and soul attained the absolute zenith of their mortal existence.

The wave came crashing down, a roaring, primal thunder echoing from the dawn of time, on into the future far beyond reckoning, going on even unto the End of all things.

Alpha and Omega.

They were swallowed up, drowned and buried and smothered with LIFE, every sensation, every nerve ending, every neuron flashing and flaring and surging in a single, peerless, white hot eruption. Like a flash of light which surpasses even the sun, a light beyond all others, a light next to which all other light is as darkness, great beyond measure for that single instant, before it fades, and is gone, they came each one of them in and unto the other.

For a single moment in time, their joining comprised for them the entire Universe, all existence, everything they could ever care about.

Life reached its peak.

Hearts raced. Skin leaped. Screams of delight and ecstasy and euphoria all tore from their lips, a chorus, a duet, of carnal perfection, the highest point of existence attainable to the Flesh.

They died.

A small death, perhaps, a mere _la petite mort_ , but they died nonetheless. A small part of their essence was expended, in that instant, a small part of their life force which they would never get back. They were changed, in that moment, physically and spiritually, as much as anyone would be after such a definitive event.

Beast Boy panted, skin damp with sweat, covered with goosebumps. His heart was thudding in his chest, beating out a mach twelve drum solo as he lay there in Raven's arms.

"Was that..." his shoulders heaved with every breath, words coming only slowly as he spoke. "...your first time... too?" he asked her.

Raven smiled at him; a soft, warm, _loving_ smile so unlike what he would usually see from her.

"Yeah..." she said slowly, her words quiet, and calm, and kind, and sweet. "...it was."

She kissed him.

He kissed her back, caressing her waist, stroking softly her creamy, smooth thighs. They were firm, toned from such martial arts and physical combat techniques as she trained herself in to supplement her magic, supple and young and shapely as those of a young woman still early on in the prime of life, still not even yet having come into the fullness of her womanhood.

She let out a soft gasp, her eyes widening infinitesimally at the sensations he sent shooting through her with that single touch. He smiled at the sound of it, smiled into her lips. He had gone flaccid, finally, after coming in unto her, but he still felt it lurking just beneath the surface, ready to leap up in an instant, still full of power and vitality and the sheer potency of _life_.

Lust, it was.

But not only lust. Not merely animal hunger for the mating, and the joining, and the siring of young. No, that was something hard, raw and fierce and _primal_.

But this...

This was something softer, tenderer. Less wild, it was, less violent and savage, but no less potent, in its own way. It was a warm thing, warm like Raven's thigh beneath his hand as he gently squeezed and caressed it. And it was soft, even as a woman was: soft, but not weak.

Beast Boy pulled back from the kiss, and he wondered. He pondered such things as he scarcely ever pondered. He thought, and thunk, and thank, as he looked into Raven's eyes, her eyes which were so deep, so beautiful and mysterious and unfathomable.

He meditated, he deliberated, he ruminated, and excogitated. He considered Raven's words, her confession of _love_.

That was a heavy thing to lay on a guy, and it filled his gut with a strangely giddy sensation, like butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach. She _loved_ him, she said.

_She loved him._

Under any other circumstances, he would have been jumping for joy, leaping over the moon in delight at learning such a thing.

But now...

Coming down from the high of lust, his libido quenched to a more maintainable level, Beast Boy could not help but wonder.

How much of what she said was true, and genuine, something she had already thought, and known, and believed for herself, and how much of it was the product of lust, of the pheromones which permeated the air around him? If the hormones going wild in his body could do what it did to all of those other girls...

...then who could say how much of what Raven did was truly because she had feelings for him, and not simply because she was horny from his man-musk, and hot for his rocks?

Darn it.

Dang it.

 _Dammit_.

Why did this have to be so complicated?

Beast Boy _hated it_ when things were complicated.

He wished this were simple.

Then it hit him.

"Oh... Oh, _crud!_ CRAP! _SHIT!_ " he swore, looking down at Raven's pussy, as she sat on the floor before him, smiling softly, beatifically up at him. He saw the traces of the wet, sticky mess seeping out of it, recalled how he had been inside of her, how he had come...

 **Fuck**.

"Oh crap, oh shit, oh _hell._ I am _so_ sorry, Rae!" he yelped, the realization hitting him all at once, the implications of the potential repercussions crashing down on him like a ton of bricks.

He'd had sex with Raven.

_He'd had sex with Raven._

His penis had been in her vagina. He'd blown his load inside of her.

 _He hadn't been wearing protection_.

" _Stupid!_ " he growled to himself, smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_ Dammit, BB! What'll you do if she gets _pregnant?!_ " he demanded of himself, angry and worried and _freaking the fuck out_. "You _idiot!_ Beast Boy, you _idiot!_ " he berated himself. "You could've at least worn a condom, or something! _Dammit_."

He slapped his hands to his head, clutching his hair as he groaned in frustration.

He shook his head, tearing strands of hair like grass from his scalp, before letting his gaze fall.

Then he sighed.

"I am _so sorry_ , Rae..." he told his teammate. "If... if you get knocked up because of this..." he began to say, worrying and fretting and seriously about to have a panic attack.

He then stopped, feeling Raven's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," she told him.

She was smiling, still.

Beast Boy furrowed his brow.

"Er... huh?" he said. "But... _dude_ , you could get preg—!"

"I _know_ , Beast Boy," said Raven. "That's why I did it."

He blinked.

"Eh?" he said. "Eh? Eh?" His eyes were staring at her blankly, uncomprehendingly. "Eh?" he repeated, sounding like a broken record, like he was incapable of any other utterance. His green skin was looking a shade paler, and his mouth was hanging agape.

His eyes widened.

"Duuuuude!" he suddenly shouted, the Beast_Boy OS having finally rebooted after a fatal exception. "But, _why?!_ "

Raven frowned softly.

"Is it _really_ so hard for you to believe that I might want to bear your children?" she asked him, looking almost _hurt_.

"Dude, _YES!_ " exclaimed Beast Boy. "You can't STAND me, Rae! You... You don't _really_ want my babies. That's, like... It's just the _pharaoh-thingies_ talking!"

Raven then suddenly glowered at him. Her eyes glowed faintly.

"I͟͞ ̴̶w̡á̛n͞ţ ͢͞yo͝ù͝r̴̀ ̷ba̴͝͡b͏į̕es͟!̡̕͡" she snarled, her voice echoing with the multitudinous tongues of Legion. Her soul-shade was spreading to envelop all four walls of her room, and everything in it – _including_ Beast Boy. "A͏̷̧nd̷͜ ͏͘I̶̕ ̵ _wi̢ll̴̀͜_ ̴h̷̛av̡e̕̕ ̕͟t̛he͝m͢͟,̵̷͢ ̵e͡v́҉e͞n͞ i̶͝f̛͜ ̸Í̶͝ ̀͞m͜u̶s̶҉͝t͏́ ͘̕ŕ̨i̕͠͝p̢ ̶th̢͟͞e͞ s̨͏p̸̸̀eŗm̶̶͞ s̷̡͞t҉̵͞ra͘i͟g͠҉ht ̷̷f̸̨͠ŗo̴͟͡m̡҉ ҉yơ̴͞u̧r̕͠ ̸͠t̸̶̢e̴s͡t̛͠è̶͡s̸̀!̸͠"

Beast boy let out a frightened yelp, covering his groin protectively. Then he felt Raven's magic reach over his body as well.

"C҉́͏O̕M̨͢E̢͘̕,͟" she bellowed in a distinctly demonic voice. "J͢O̵͟͠I̛͘͘N̵̶ ̶̢͠WI̶͝TH ̶̴́M̴͢E,́ A҉̸̵ND̷ ͡ÒU̴R ̴S̨P̸̡̛A̸҉W̴҉҉Ǹ ̧̡ŚH̀Ą̷L̛͝L̕ ̨͞C̀͘ON̡͘Q̢̀͜U̡E͞R̢̢ ́͡T̡͡H̸̸̛I̸̢͝S̷͘ ͡F̕͞I̢͠L̷T̴HY̶̡ ̴̵̷W҉̧O̵͜R͜͡L͘D ̵I͏N͘ O͘͜Ų̶̀R̸ ̨̡̡N͠AM̢E͜͡!̵͢"

Beast Boy then noticed that Raven now appeared to have four, narrowed, glowing red eyes, as opposed to her usual two. Also, her skin was covered in glowing red markings that he was fairly certain had _not_ been there earlier, and the Mark of Scath featured _prominently_ among them.

Trigon.

"Um, _creepy_..." muttered Beast Boy, even as the demon possessed Raven used her telekinetic magic to pull him over to her, moving his limbs like a puppeteer moves a marionette. "Er, dude? Can I talk to Raven? Is she in there?"

As Trigon!Raven drew him even closer, forcing blood to his groin to make his dingle-dangle-dong stand up straight and tall, he/she/it/they exhaled a puff of fire.

" **T̀̑͐̚҉̟͕̰͓͚͎̗H͍̯͊̂ͧͬ̂̓E̴̝̻̠̱̍́͛R̸̩͚͎̞͍̞̺ͯͥE͈ ͎̻ͩ̄͊I̤̣̺̲̭̹͆͒ͪ͊͊̊͝ͅS̺̮͎̽͑͑͟ ͖͚̯̮̯̻ͯ͐N̮̝̤̄ͫ͒̇ͧ̉ͩO͍̻̜͇̻ͨ͞ ͍̄̒̽̈̌R̸̠͉͚̺̼̈́ͅA̼̜̥͓̬͓̍̓̑̈́̈́̚V̩̼̣ͤ͌ͭ̂̓̏͛Ẻ̱͔̀ͨ͛ͅN̘͜,̢̠̻͎͈̫̳͙͐̉̉ ͛͐ͤ͏̙͇̯̻̰͔ͅO͕͂̾̍͒̐Ṅ̙͚̿̓͞L͍͔̩̫̰̪̓Y͈͕͊ͨ̉́̎̇̆ ̝̻ͪ̽̒͐ͪ́̚Z̗̺͍̜͔̈́U͖͖̼̮ͥ͂ͮ̊̈́ͩ̐U͉̅ͫ̒̓ͩ̍̀ͅL̝̪͍ͥ̀̈́̀!̢̮͔͉̯̺ͫ́** "

Beast Boy blinked. Then, despite the fact that he was about to be brutally raped by his teammate, who happened to be possessed by her ultra-evil archdemon father, he grinned.

"Ghostbusters reference?" he said, grinning brightly as he looked Trigon!Raven right in the red, hateful, glowing eyes. "Dude, _niiice_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I should end it on an extra-silly note to counteract the fact that easily half of it was just one, big, dramatic lemon (if also probably one of the most beautiful sex scenes I think I have ever written, for as much as it actually showed them having sex).
> 
> And yet ANOTHER BBxRae cliffhanger, albeit this one is kinda way creepier if you think about it, at, like, all. Probably not helped by my inordinate love of using the eeemo dot net text generator for creepy-ass fucking fonts.
> 
> And, let's face it: Beast Boy would totally be a Ghostbusters fan. So would Cyborg, of course. And Raven would probably also be a closet fan of it, as well, if only because of how heavily it is rooted in the paranormal. Robin would like it too, of course, because Ghostbusters was and is one of the greatest movies ever and I will duel to the death any who would DARE say otherwise. I'm less sure about Starfire, but I daresay she would also enjoy Ghostbusters, even if she doesn't get half of the jokes.
> 
> Because Ghostbusters is just that fucking awesome.
> 
> ...and I dunno why I've started gushing about it, now, I mean I haven't even watched it recently. Well, aside from a few weeks ago.
> 
> What I HAVE watched recently was The Prophecy episode of Teen Titans, and most of the preceding ones. By now I've gotten to around the point in the series where schedule conflicts or something just caused me to... kinda miss most of the rest of the series.
> 
> (actually, now that I think about it, the reason may have been the STRAIGHT OUTTA FUCKEN NOWHERE ROBxRAE ERRYWHAR LIKE WTF DUDE THERE WAS LIKE NO EXCEPTIONAL INTERACTION BETWEEN THEM BEFORE SEASON FOUR, THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN IT'S LIKE SOMEONE WENT: GUYS, I KNOW THAT BEAST BOY IS KINDA LIKE RAVEN'S MAIN SHIPTEASE, BUT WE ALREADY DID A SEASON WITH HIM HAVING A RELATIONSHIP WITH A GIRL WHO WAS BEING CREEPILY CHASED BY SLADE, SO WHY DON'T WE HAVE HER TEASED WITH ROBIN A BUNCH EVEN THOUGH ROBxSTAR IS BASICALLY ALREADY CANON.
> 
> Y'KNOW, JUST TO FUCK WITH THE BBxRAE FANS)
> 
> So, keep in mind that I have not really watched Season Five yet. Also that I have serious FEELINGS about any ship where Raven is with a guy other than BB.
> 
> ...gawd, now that I look at it, how did I ever manage to delude myself that wasn't a shipper? I mean, seriously.
> 
> Updated: 9-25-13
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	4. Big Damn Heroes?

As Beast Boy's friend and teammate, Rachel "Raven" Roth, who appeared to be possessed by some fragment of her father, Trigon (or else just the demonic blood in her veins), prepared to ritualistically rape him in order to impregnate herself with shapeshifting quarter-devil babies, the former Doom Patrol member could not help back to think on what Rita had once told him.

 _"Remember, Garfield," the elastic, size-changing woman had said once, when he was still young and just getting started out. "If a succubus, or other female devil, ever tries to take advantage of you, all you need to do is—_ "

" _Um, question, ma'am!_ " _Oh jeez, he had been such a dork back then, hadn't he?_ " _Why are you naked?_ "

Beast Boy blinked.

Wait, what? That didn't sound...

He then paled a little as he recalled more.

 _Elastigirl had simply smiled at him. She had licked her lips a little, her smile widening and becoming more predatory as her generous, full, heaving..._ whoa, okay, NO; he did NOT want to go there!

" _Why, I'm simply giving you a demonstration, Garfield._ "

" _RITA! BY GOD, WOMAN! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!_ "

_Oh cripes, had Mento been there, too? This was just getting all KINDS of fucked up._

_"This kid is gonna be pretty messed up, when he get's older."_

_Oh, what the hell._ Negative Man? _Even_ Negative Man _had been there?_

"Okay," Beast Boy muttered to himself. "Looking for life advice in repressed memories? _Bad idea_."

Raven simply leered at him with her four, glowing red eyes as she placed her hands on his erection. He hissed a little at the feeling of her skin against his, and he was biting his lip as he tried to focus on anything but Raven's tight, inviting...

The door exploded.

"RAAHHHH!" roared Starfire, her eyes glowing violent green as she flung a starbolt at Raven. The possessed empath threw up a dark energy shield to stop it, but the she was not able to stop the second bolt that came in after it, or the subsequent eye-laser follow up.

Raven was thrown into opposite wall by the force of the green energy blast, snarling animalistically in rage. Starfire quickly pounced after her, pounding her fist into the wall right next to Raven's head. Spiderweb cracks ran through the plaster, which buckled and cratered under the force of the Tamaranian's blow. The empath's eyes returned to normal, Starfire's radioactive green cowing the hellish red.

"You have HAD your turn, friend Raven!" Starfire shouted, grabbing Raven's wrist, her hand glowing with the energy she carried inside her body. The markings on Raven's skin began to recede, fading into her skin.

"I'm not finished with him, yet..." Raven hissed, but her voice was normal, now, no longer any demonic influence evident in its pitch or timbre. "I still need more of it..." she murmured lowly. "More of his..."

Starfire punched the wall again, this time with the hand holding Raven's wrist.

"And you will get more," she said, her voice sounding heated, yet precisely controlled. " _Later_. But for now, there are others who desire their own turns with friend Beast Boy, to do the _korfka_ during his _sneeglash-ra_."

"Yeah," came the sound of a confident, smug voice, one Beast Boy remembered quite well, even in spite of how little he had heard it. "You're not the only one who wants a ride on that stallion."

Blackfire, dressed in very little (as Tamaranians tended to do), walked into the room with a soft smirk on her face. Following her were Nightwing, Kitten, and someone Beast Boy hadn't seen in the living room during the massive melee.

"Dude, don't I get a say in my partners?" he protested a little weakly, well aware of the fact that he was currently stark naked in a room full of horny, superpowered young women. And Kitten.

"Course not, luv!" said the red-eyed New Zealander heroine, Argent, her red-streaked black hair wild and spiky. "But don't worry, 'andsome, I promise we'll be nice and gentle with ye!"

Beast Boy shivered nervously, seeing and _feeling_ Argent rake her eyes up and down his naked body. Her tight, low cut black shirt did wonders for emphasizing her bosom, and the fishnets were very intriguing as well, in their own way.

Kitten, the blonde, blue-eyed, _bratty_ daughter of small time supervillain Killer Moth, _giggled_.

"Speak for _yourself_ , skank," she said, but there wasn't any particular heat in her tone. Her eyes were twinkling as they drank in the sight of Beast Boy's nakedness. She purred a little as she added, "I don't _do_ gentle."

The riding crop in her hand made this pretty damn clear, BB could not help but think with a kinda detached feeling.

"Um, uh..." he muttered nervously, eyes flicking between Kitten and Argent and Blackfire and Nightwing and Starfire and Raven, and mind also going to all the _other_ girls in the house.

Beast Boy then recalled, quite inappropriately, the dream he'd had about Kitten that morning.

His cheeks turned dark red, and his member twitched and stiffened a little.

Cheyenne Freemont smirked, leering suggestively at his boner.

"It looks like your little beast has already made up its mind, Garfield," she remarked, a playful lilt to her voice.

Beast Boy's blush deepened even further. Raven's room was fairly dark, usually, and even the light streaming in from the hallway could only do so much to illuminate the oppressive gloom. Still though, he could see quite well the damage Nightwing's outfit had taken from Starfire's earlier barrage. Very little was left to the imagination, now, and a part of him could not help but wonder how what little that remained of the metahuman's spandex was still able to cling to her body.

Her rather sexy, nice and _curvy_ body. Star and Blackfire might have been very well endowed themselves, but Cheyenne was on at least even footing with them.

From the side, he heard Raven sigh.

"Fine..." the empath muttered irritably. "I can wait. _For now_."

Glancing back in their direction, Beast Boy saw Starfire finally release Raven, letting the naked heroine slide down the wall. His eyes were focused with what he was aware was a probably _inappropriate_ level of intensity at the all of the subtle ways her body reacted to the simple motion of plopping down onto her bum, leaning her back against the wall.

For a moment, she met his glance.

Violet-blue eyes met deep, vibrant, living green. Blue lit up, and green widened infinitesimally, briefly averting themselves in shame.

Then he saw, in the corner of his vision, the smile that lit up Raven's face. It was a strange smile, in how it was so small and subdued and subtle, and yet also still so obviously bright and warm and _genuine_. With an almost animal certainty, Beast Boy felt that this was a true smile. It seemed like one that came from the very bottom of her heart, if that could really make sense.

"Love ya," Raven said dryly, the smile still not leaving her face. There was a slight teasing texture to her words, a sort of mischievous, playful lilt that was most unlike the typically dour witch. Yet there was also a curious sincerity to them, a sense of blunt, simple, _profound_ honesty which almost made Beast Boy do a double take.

She winked at him a little, the small, subtle, barely noticeable smile which so faintly curved her lips seeming to him in that moment like the most blatant, most obvious, most _in your face_ clear expression he had ever seen anyone give.

But then his attention was stolen away from Raven, and the perplexing paradox of her apparent affections, by something hot and sweet and moist being pressed against his mouth.

"Mmph mrrph!" Beast Boy yelped, eyes widening at the sudden appearance of Starfire's eyes in front of him, along with the rest of her, and also at the sudden, though not unwelcome, pressure of her lips against his.

He could hear the other girls making various sounds of amusement or disappointment around him, but all he could really focus on was how _warm_ Starfire's lips were, and how green her eyes were. Because her lips were indeed warm: warm as though they were heated by the power which lay within her, brimming with the same energy she so often released in combat.

Her lips alone felt like they could destroy him, like they held the power to raze entire worlds to the ground. But her eyes, oh her eyes were so intriguing, so beguiling, so entrancing. Her eyes were exotic, strange, beautiful.

He'd always known, on some level, that Star's eyes were green, but it wasn't until he saw them boring into his own as she kissed him that he realized just what 'green' _meant_. And it was a little strange that they were open, actually, while she was kissing him, yet they were, and Beast Boy could not help but be swallowed up, a little, by them. Her eyes were just _so_ green, green in ways that human eyes could not be, green in a way that even his own eyes were not.

It made him think of his body, in a way. Starfire's eyes – sclera, iris, and pupils – were all just different shades of green. Like his skin, and his hair. The only part of him that was colored the same way as a normal human would be were his eyes.

Eyes which he faintly recalled had once been blue, before the Sakutia, and the makeshift cure that had saved his life, yet also changed him irrevocably on a fundamental level. But that wasn't something he liked to think about. He did his damnedest to stay positive, and he wouldn't let that stop _now_.

So he focused on the positives of this situation.

Like Blackfire playfully removing her sister's top, letting Star's generous orange funbags flop free from their cruel confinement, or Argent unbuckling Starfire's tight skirt, pulling it off of his titillating Tamaranian teammate's body.

Those were _very_ positive.

In spite of his earlier fears, Beast Boy found that he was not caring much at the moment about anything but Starfire's body, and all the ways he wanted to meld it with his own. His hands came up to her breasts, cupping them as he deepened their kiss. She inched herself closer to him, pressing her lips into his lips and her chest into his hands and her waist onto his lap.

Beast Boy groaned into Star's mouth, and he felt her slip her tongue past his lips.

And.

_Wow._

That was _some_ tongue.

He kinda melted at that point, losing track of logic as Starfire did things to his mouth that he never would have even imagined to be physically possible. All higher thought sort of shut down, a little bit, as the Tamaranian introduced his tongue to carnal delights beyond his wildest fantasies.

He wasn't even thinking about it when he bucked his hips up against hers. He was just so out of it from the pleasure that he didn't even realize he had thrust himself into Starfire until she pulled back from the kiss to let out a sort of wailing moan. That was when he noticed the pressure squeezing down on his little buddy from all around, and felt the incredible heat of a Tamaranian's sex.

It was different from how it had felt with Raven. Fucking Starfire, that is. And it was not just the obvious _physical_ differences, either. It felt more _animal_ , what he was doing, what _they_ were doing. He didn't feel the same rush of emotions he had when he'd been inside Raven. He didn't feel the same sort of...

...well, he guessed you could call it almost a _spiritual_ connection. It was an odd notion for him to consider, as he wasn't really prone to contemplating that sort of thing, but Beast Boy supposed that maybe it had something to do with Raven's powers. It was probably just a side effect of Rae's really mystical and mental and _spiritual_ powers that he had felt like that.

Or so he told himself, at least.

This was not, of course, to say that sex with Starfire was _lacking_ anything. It still felt _right_ , in a way, in the same primitive, instinctive way that it felt _right_ to run as a deer, or fly as an eagle. But it was all physical. There wasn't really anything but _lust_ behind this. He was fucking Star, she was fucking him, but it wasn't anything _special_. Not in the way it had been with Raven.

Maybe it was just because that had been his first time. Raven had been his first time, so he had just been overwhelmed by all of the sensations. But now that he had already experienced it once, he was able to keep his head on straight. It still felt incredible, of course, but there was never anything quite like your first time, right? Whether it was your first time watching a movie, your first time playing through a video game, or even just his first time transforming into a new kind of animal. The sensations always hit you the hardest the first time around, and you could never really recreate the experience of doing something for the first time.

Yeah, that was all it was. It wasn't like there was anything _special_ between him and Rae. I mean, _sure_ , he thought she was hot, in a scary sort of way, and _yeah_ , maybe he preferred her company over most of the other Titans, but that didn't _mean_ anything. He was still trying to figure out how things were between him and Terra and whether there was still anything _there_. He didn't need to go adding fuel to the fire, or complicating matters, by falling for Raven.

Besides, she couldn't stand him.

But then Beast Boy's thoughts were taken off of Raven as he heard Starfire suddenly let out a scream of pure ecstasy. He saw her fling her head back, eyes glowing a violent green. Then he felt her clamp down on him and _holy shit_ he almost thought he was going to die, or at least lose his green beans, the way her pussy was clenching so hard that she probably could have cracked walnuts with it.

It was the most sublime, mindblowing mixture of agony and ecstasy that he had ever yet experienced. He came inside of her with a vengeance, feeling a little weak as his manhood went flaccid inside of Starfire's extraterrestrial blossom.

"Whoa..." he mumbled, feeling kinda dizzy and woozy as he fell back onto the floor, his softened, contracted member slipping out of Star's hot fire.

That was when he noted the twin, glowing holes in the ceiling, right above Starfire. They were spaced fairly close together, and were roughly the size and shape of the Tamaranian's eyes.

He blinked blearily.

"Duuude... Star, did... did you just blow... a hole in the roof?" he asked her, panting weakly from exhaustion.

She smiled weakly, blushing a little bit as she scratched the back of her neck.

"It is... a Tamaranian thing," she said, as though that explained everything. And, _hell_ , maybe it did. Beast Boy didn't know jack diddly squat about her race.

"Pretty small, for how loud you were screaming," he dimly heard Blackfire remark. "I could easily do bigger than that."

Starfire blushed harder.

"I have..." she murmured sheepishly. "...only had a little of the experience with the _sex_."

He could _hear_ the smirk on Blackfire's face at this remark.

"Then allow your _big sister_ to show you how it's done," purred the elder, darker, exiled Tamaranian.

Beast Boy felt a foreboding shiver at the way Blackfire said these words.

"Er, dude..." he said, panting weakly. His skin was sweaty, and it took him an almost unconscionable effort of will just to lift his head to face the young woman. "I... don't think... I've got any gas left..." He was barely able to speak, in between the heavy, labored breaths of one who is so profoundly exhausted.

"No problem," he heard Raven's voice say. "I can fix that."

Then he heard her chant a few words in some alien language, and suddenly he was enveloped in the dark energy of her soul-shape. He almost shuddered instinctively at the sensation, but ultimately he did not have the strength in him for even _that_ much.

He blacked out, then, from sheer exhaustion if nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hadn't actually meant to make this a cliffhanger, but then I saw how long the chapter had already gotten, and I was like... eh, why not? But, man, I am amazed at all of the reviewers this piece of smutty crack has already gotten. It's only been up for, um, five days now, I think...?
> 
> ... And, yet, it's already got 13 reviews, 11 faves, 19 follows, and just under 2,300 (like, it's literally at 2,299) as I'm typing this.
> 
> Those are some kinda freaking incredible statistics, in my experience. So, here's a big, blanket THANK YOU! to all of you readers who are turning this into an unexpected hit, if only by the standards of my past stuff.
> 
> Updated: 9-27-13
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	5. Tremendous Tamaranian Titties

When Beast Boy awoke, it was with a feeling of being profoundly rested and refreshed. He felt a thrumming vitality in his belly, and his veins pulsed with living energy. His eyelids felt light, eyes fresh and clear. The instant he sat up, he felt his mind whirring at a breakneck pace as it tried to catch him up to whatever had just happened.

 _What was he doing in Raven's room?_ That was the first thing he wondered, upon taking in his immediate surroundings.

It took him a second to notice the number of girls who were present. When he did, however, his memory was promptly jogged. In his mind, he recalled an image of Raven's eyes staring into his with rather uncanny tenderness and desire. Next, it was an image of the empath's naked body, and Raven's sex joined with his.

Then he recalled Starfire, from both before _and_ after his little rendezvous with Rae. His cheeks were dusted a dark, dusky maroon with embarrassment as he remembered his present circumstances – he was in rut ( _rut!_ that's what it was, RUT! not _heat!_ ), in... _sneeze-glass raft orca?_ Was that what Star had called it?

Well, something like that, at any rate.

But. The point was, he was alone in Titans Tower. At least, aside from all of the horny superheroines and villainess...es? Villainesses? Was that the plural form of villainess?

...actually, was _villainess_ even a real word to begin with?

Eh. Whatever. That wasn't important. What WAS important, though, was the mental note he made that the girls in the room seemed to be in nearly the exact same positions as they had been when he'd blacked out.

How much time had passed?

"Up already?" he heard a sultry, confident, _female_ voice purr _oh-so-seductively_. It was Blackfire, still hovering above Beast Boy, a playful smirk on her admittedly _very pretty_ face.

"Um, I dunno," Beast Boy said, still a little dazed and out of it. "How long was I down? Er, out?"

"Just a tick, luv," said Argent. "Raven did a fine job with... whatever it were she was doin' with ye."

"Yeah," added Nightwing, dressed in naught but the significantly _scanty_ lingering tatters of her uniform. "It was only about ten seconds or so." She gave him a smile. "But you're looking pretty well-rested, if I must say so myself," she added almost as an afterthought, casting a glance over Beast Boy's crotch.

Kitten giggled, leering eagerly at the stiffie BB just now realized himself to once more be sporting.

"Yes," she commented agreeably, eyes twinkling frightfully bright with mischief and lust. "You're looking good enough to eat, my sexy little Beastie-Boo~!"

Beast Boy's blush deepened, half from the embarrassing pet name, and half from the way the blonde was eyeing him. He glanced aside to the wall, to where Raven was reclining in a lazy sort of half-lotus position. And Star was sitting there, too, leaning her tall, deceptively powerful frame against her friend's body.

Both smiled at him, when they noticed his gaze being pointed in their direction. Starfire gave him a happy little wave, and Beast Boy saw a bit of a twinkle in Rae's dark eyes.

"So, uh..." he heard himself start to say. "What did you do to me, then?"

Raven's smile widened infinitesimally.

"It was a simple enchantment," she said offhandedly, even a bit dismissively. "Just a spell to recharge you... _and maybe also exponentially enhance your innate vitality and libido_ ," she added half under her breath, the words spoken quickly and softly.

Beast Boy still picked them up, of course, with his sharp ears, but he had no idea what they meant. Of course, he was used to this when dealing with Raven, so he shrugged it off. He had a pretty good notion of what she'd done, anyways.

His currently revitalized erection, for instance, was a pretty good indicator.

"Sooo, you zapped away my tiredness?" he said. "Have I got that right, Rae?"

Raven nodded.

"More or less," she told him. "And you shouldn't be getting tired again anytime soon, either."

"Huh. Neat," said Beast Boy. "That actually sounds pretty usefuuuu _uuUUU_ —!"

His words trailed off into an incoherent, squealing groan as he felt something _very_ soft, and _very_ warm, envelop his dick, pressing down into his crotch with a very _pleasant_ weight. Or, rather, it was _two_ very _large_ somethings, round and supple and shapely.

Beast Boy let out a slight yelp, when he realized what, _exactly_ , it was.

He had no idea how or where Blackfire had been hiding those enormous bunker busters, but, feeling her squeeze his little beast between them, Gar found that he _didn't really care_. He was just reveling in the sensation of her breasts wrapping around his manhood, squeezing it in a heavenly softness that until now he could have only _imagined_.

THEN he finally turned his gaze back to Blackfire, just in time to see her plant a kiss on the tip of his thick, meaty celery stalk. He felt her tongue tease the slit of...

_Whoa._

Stars danced in BB's vision, and Komand'r of Tamaran swallowed his seed with a smug grin. Absently, Beast Boy noticed amethyst eyes dance with a playful spark as they flicked over to match the gaze of twin, smoldering emeralds.

"I'd accuse him of being a quick shot," said Blackfire, after licking her lips clean, "except that it took him _forever_ to blow his load in _you_ , my sweet baby sister." She smirked. "I guess I'm just _that much better_ at knowing how to please a man, _hm?_ "

Violet eyes twinkled, and Starfire sniffed imperiously.

"Do not think that you can get me to lower myself to be at the same present conversational elevation as _you_ , Sister dearest," said Starfire haughtily. "Just because you will do the _korfka_ with anyone, you think you are an expert..."

Blackfire grinned dangerously at her sister. It showed many teeth, and little mirth.

"Are you calling me a _slut?_ " she asked lowly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"You are the one who said it," Starfire declared. "I did not." She then gave her sister a slight, scarcely noticeable smirk. "But, yes, that _is_ what I am calling you, _sister_." The corners of her lips tilted up ever so slightly. "Why? Does it leave you feeling the _bothered?_ "

Blackfire smirked, turning her gaze back to Beast Boy, who was glancing worriedly between the two sisters. Or was it arousedly? Well, she didn't particularly care, so long as he _was_ looking at them.

And he most certainly WAS. _Especially_ at their breasts.

Blackfire did not blame him for this, though. She knew perfectly well that her tits were _amazing_ , and she supposed that her little sister wasn't even that far behind her, in that department.

Her smirk grew a little larger, and she met Beast Boy's eyes they next time they flicked over her – and, in particular, over her naked upper body. She licked her lips suggestively, and she saw the charming green changeling's eyes widen ever so slightly.

"Quite," she said, in answer to her sister's question. "And _hot_ , too," she purred, scooting forward a little closer into BB's body. She wrapped her arms around his waist, then added, "But... I'll be whatever Gar _wants_ me to be..."

Blackfire crawled onto the shapeshifter's lap, planting a kiss on his lean, green chest. She smirked at the sound of his whimpering as she trailed her way across his pecs – not _large_ , perhaps, but hardly without definition. The other girls grinned and hooted suggestively when she then took one of Beast Boy's dark green nipples into her mouth, pressing her bosom into the changeling's abdomen as she licked and lightly nibbled the stiff, sensitive nub.

She felt his hardness twitch against her own abdomen, stiffening and engorging to near its limit as she teased his tasty body, and the exiled princess of Tamaran knew that he was ready. _She_ certainly was, at the very least.

With a grin, she removed her lips from Beast Boy's nipple and proceeded to lift herself all the way up onto his lap, before taking his great, green, rigid horn in hand and stabbing it upwards into her womanhood. Beast Boy gasped, faintly, at the sensation of entering into Blackfire's burning blossom, and the sultry Tamaranian planted a kiss on his cheek before drawing her body up straight. With her height, relative to the changeling's, this put the lad right on eye level with her beautiful, heaving alien bosom.

Beast Boy opened his mouth, perhaps to moan, perhaps to make an attempt at the "dirty talking", or maybe even just to dumbly compliment the exile's considerable rack. Whatever the case, he did not get the chance to voice anything before Blackfire grabbed his face and mashed it into her cleavage, smothering the shapeshifter in her glorious tangerine tits.

He made some muffled noises, causing Blackfire to purr delightedly as she felt his mouth working futilely against her bosom. After a few minutes of this, though, he gradually settled down, caught up as he was in the rhythm of Blackfire's pelvis grinding against his. He stopped talking, or attempting to talk, and instead began to really reciprocate.

He pulled his head back, out of Blackfire's breasts just enough to begin properly attending to them with his lips, kissing them eagerly and hungrily. He suckled greedily at her nipples like a babe at its mother's teat, and he began running his hands up and down her back, tracing the curvature of her spine up and down from as high as the base of her neck to as low as the swell of her buttocks.

Beast Boy seemed to marvel, somewhat, at her curves, exploring Blackfire's body with an obvious sense of wonder even as he rocked his hips in time with hers, bouncing the lovely, dark, alien powerhouse up and down on his lap. He squeezed and stroked and fondled her body as she rocked about, all about on his cock. She hopped on his "pop" until he popped her top, nibbling her nipples as she came and she came with moans and groans all over his bone as he owned her poon.

...So to speak.

"Oh! Wonderful!" cried Blackfire in delight, her eyes flashing a pulsar violet as the sensations of orgasm wracked her frame. She threw her head back, powerful beams flaring up from her eyes as she momentarily lost all control of her body. "You are wonderful!" she screamed ecstatically, speaking of course to Beast Boy. "You are a lord among lovers! Your cock is my drug!" she shamelessly praised him, quite purposefully stroking the changeling's ego as she squeezed down on his hot and hard, throbbing... _id_.

Of course, Beast Boy soon came quickly right after her, in a manner of speaking, pumping up with all the _milk_ she could drink. He let out a groan, and looked up at Blackfire's face, removing his lips at last from her chest.

The tight Tamaranian rebel smiled at him, and Beast Boy noticed a rather _large_ hole in the ceiling right above them.

"Whoa," he said, seeing that the hole looked almost large enough to fit a compact car through. "Is that something _all_ Tamaranians do? Or is just you and Star?" he inquired innocently.

"Just the ones with eye-beams," replied Komand'r with a wink, pulling herself off of the shapeshifter's erection with a decidely satisfied look on her face.

"Mmmm, but _my_ ," she then added, a second later, smiling foxily at Beast Boy. "You really _are_ one fine ride, you _stud_."

He blushed softly at this comment, averting his gaze from Blackfire's.

"Um," he stammered briefly, scratching his cheek self-consciously. "...so are you?" he told her hesitantly, sounding uncertain as to whether or not he thought this was the right thing to say.

Apparently it _was_ , however (for Blackfire, at least), as the buxom Tamaranian beauty immediately laughed, giving him a vulpine grin.

"You have _such_ a way with words, cutie. You always know exactly how to make me laugh," she purred, sounding at _least_ partially teasing with the way her eyes were twinkling. "Women _love_ a man with a sense of humor, you know," she then remarked a second later, seemingly almost as an afterthought.

Beast Boy's cheeks were positively _glowing_ at that remark, and his eyes were bright with a surprisingly youthful enthusiasm. He beamed at Blackfire.

"Well, I have plenty more where that came from, _baby doll_ ," he declared confidently, giving her a wide, toothy grin and an almost comically exaggerated attempt at a suave pose, raising his thumbs up and pointing both index fingers at the extraterrestrial outcast while making two short _clicks_ with his tongue.

Blackfire giggled.

"Maybe next time, hon," she said, smiling with both her eyes and her mouth as she went to take a liedown on Raven's bed. "I imagine the others are getting pretty antsy for their own turns."

She cast her gaze over Nightwing, Kitten, and Argent, who were all eyeing Beast Boy with undisguised hunger written all over their faces.

Beast Boy briefly felt the urge to gulp nervously at the way the girls were raping him with their eyes, and for a moment he considered fleeing now while he still had a chance to get away. He'd actually been having plenty of... well, _fun_... so far, but the more he fucked, the more the unthinking lust of rut receded.

And thus also the more _clearly_ he perceived that this was probably a Bad Idea.

Especially considering the riding crop in Kitten's hand, and the way she was leering at him in a way that made him feel more like the prey than the predator... which he probably WAS, honestly. So far it was really the girls who were initiating things while he just kinda... sit back and _let_ them.

For a moment, Beast Boy wondered why this did not particularly wound his usually so _sensitive_ pride. Maybe it was because he was nonetheless ultimately still the one over whom all of these babes were going nuts? Because the fact that they were so hot for him, pharaoh-thingies or otherwise, certainly _did_ do a lot for his self image.

It was nice, perhaps, to know that he was able to get all of these girls so hot and bothered just by being there. Mating season or not, it still made his masculine pride swell a little.

And this, more than anything, was probably why he did not resist when Kitten stepped forward, tore off her tight pink pajama's to bare her nice, modest, girl-next-door body all while she menacingly brandished her riding crop.

"You know, I always _did_ want a pony of my own..." the blonde remarked conversationally as she walked up to Beast Boy and crouched down, sitting casually on his lap. She did not penetrate herself on him, but she sat right above his hardness, backing her soft, spoiled sweet posterior up against him.

Garfield Logan's eyes rolled back in his head a little, feeling the blonde's supple white bread buttocks so tightly sandwiching his one hundred percent vegetarian-friendly sausage.

Kitten smirked at the look on his face, and she wagged her rear end a little bit side to side, teasing his manhood between her lower cheeks. Beast Boy hissed through tightly clenched teeth, shivers running up his spine from the incredible things Kitten was making him feel.

"Well, feel free to ride me all you want," he distantly heard himself say, bucking his hips up against Kitten's bum.

The blonde's smirk became outright _devilish_ at this.

"Tee hee~" she giggled with a sinister sort of sweetness, eyes twinkling wickedly. "But you're _much_ bigger than any pony," she purred suggestively, before sadistically adding: "And much less well-behaved, too."

She then brought the riding crop down on Beast Boy's chest.

His vision briefly filled with _OH GOD PAIN_ , multicolored stars winking in and out of a blinding white field, dancing a jig in cleated clogs right on top of his retinas. The air was forced from his lungs, for an instant, by the hot, sharp, searing agony, and unable to see the damage he found himself fancying that he could feel blood seep out from where she had struck him.

For a moment, as the pain began to fade from a sharp stabbing sensation into a sort of dull buzz, endorphines rushing in to temporarily deaden his poor, abused nerve endings, Beast Boy wondered why the other girls weren't doing anything to help him.

Then he looked up at Kitten's evilly grinning, yet still undeniably _pretty_ face, as well her modest, round, perky bosom and her smooth, pale, creamy abdomen, leading down to the small, neatly groomed bush of daffodil-golden pubic hair which crowned her visibly moist maidenhood, which burned hot against his navel as she torturously ground his bone between her buttocks. And. He realized, at that moment, that he was actually feeling even harder than ever.

Oh.

 _Well then_.

THAT was certainly a little surprising. I mean, since when had he been a _masochist?_

But then his trail of thought was cut off when he felt Kitten cruelly scrape her fingernails ever-so-lightly across the sore, aching welt on his chest, and suddenly his brain burned out for an instant as his loins erupted in a sublimely excruciating surge of guilty pleasure.

He did not pass out, nor soften, thanks to the effects of Raven's spell. But the frighteningly _delighted_ expression on Kitten's face made him wonder if maybe it wouldn't have been better if he _had_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It still does not fail to amaze me how much outright positive feedback this shameless pile of BBxharem smut has gotten. Seriously, by now it's just become a collection of chapters about all of these various, assorted ladies having their way with Beast Boy, yet still you guys love it.
> 
> Eh, I guess there's just no accounting for perversion.
> 
> (Not that I am one to talk, as the writer of this wonderful monstrosity :P)
> 
> And when I first came up with the title for this chapter, days ago, I immediately knew that I HAD to use it. It was simply too goddamn perfect not to. I mean, the alliteration alone... Well, I knew I wanted to make a chapter fitting of such a title.
> 
> Thus: Blackfire's boobs.
> 
> I am completely and utterly without shame. XD
> 
> Updated: 9-30-13
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	6. Naval Tradition, Minus the Rum

Kitten was smiling wide and bright as she leered down at Beast Boy. Her eyes gleamed, dancing with amusement at the shamefully lewd expression on the shapeshifter's face. She continued tracing her finger along the rising, swollen ridge of the welt she had inflicted across his lean, defined chest.

Beast Boy let out a soft hiss at this, and she felt his manhood twitch a little against her posterior. Her eyes met his, twinkling brightly with a sort of vaguely cruel mirth.

"You're _adorable_ ," she purred, addressing the changeling. She lightly dug one of her fingernails into the mark she had left across his pectorals. He let out a yelp, and she felt his member twitch again, a little more forcefully this time.

He bucked his hips, perhaps unconsciously, lifting them nearly two inches or more off the ground. Kitten felt it, and felt his rod grinding between her buttocks.

"Ooh, what a _naughty_ little boy you are, my darling Beastie-Boo!" she declared, sounding delightedly. "You _like_ this, don't you?"

Beast Boy grunted a little, bucking his hips again, even harder this time. Kitten let out a slight gasp, unconsciously leaning a fair greater portion of weight against his cock, which was throbbing mightily between the cheeks of her soft, west coast, daddy's girl little ass.

Now he was _definitely_ doing it on purpose.

In spite of herself, Kitten could not help but grin a little at the flush of Beast Boy's cheeks, and the utterly adorable expression of pained desire on his face. She giggled, feeling a bit giddy, when the changeling's hands suddenly clapped down on her waist with a loud _slap_. She let out a yelp, her own cheeks quickly reddening from the brief stinging sensation, followed shortly by the feeling of his fingers squeezing her buttocks, kneading them with a surprising aptitude.

" _Good_ boy..." she moaned appreciatively, _very much_ enjoying the nice gluteal massage he was giving her. She felt his fingers wiping up the seed he had spurted all over her lower back, and she smiled at him. "Cleaning up after yourself?" she commented, giggling a little at her own remark. "You might be a keeper!" she teasingly mused, adding with a wink, "Well, now, Beastie-Boo~ Since you're being so cooperative, how about I give you a little _treat?_ "

Kitten lightly scraped the welt on his chest one last time, causing him to whimper and gasp, groaning a bit from a guilty, masochistic enjoyment of this casually sensual abuse. Then she got up off of him for a moment, turning around so that her back was facing him.

She bent over, getting down on all fours and spreading her legs, laying the riding crop on the floor beside her. She glanced over her shoulder, giving Beast Boy a playful wink and an inviting smile.

"C'mon," she said girlishly, sweetly, "I know you want it, my adorable green snuggle bear~"

She wiggled her hips teasingly, suggestively. Beast Boy, his sexual drive exponentially enhanced by rut, and his inhibitions similarly eroded by the previous sexual encounters and potentially other factors as well, did not hesitate to get up onto his knees and mount Kitten. Without even thinking about it, Garfield Logan grabbed hold once more Kitten's buttocks, kneading and fondling her pale, creamy cheeks with an uncharacteristic roughness – though she certainly did not protest the brusque treatment – as he spread them. In doing this, he exposed the villainess's anus.

Kitten proceeded to let out a brief gasp when she felt Beast Boy probe her rectum with one of his fingers, slathering the semen which covered it in and around the rim of her asshole. She whimpered softly as he she felt him thoroughly lubricate her hole with his seed, before finally clapping his hands down on the blonde's hips once he was finished.

Aching and horny and thoroughly lubed up, Kitten gave a weak, lopsided grin as she felt the gorgeous green skin-changer finally prod the tip of his manhood against her backdoor. It was of a _considerably_ greater girth than his fingers, of course, and so it took a few seconds of gradually increasing pressure before he was finally able to breach the entrance. Once he did, the first few inches slid in without much trouble, and Kitten let out a happy mewl as Beast Boy entered her.

For his part, the shapeshifter was kinda losing it from the incredible _tightness_ of Kitten's asshole. It was amazing, how something so large could fit inside something so _small_ , and the continual pressure on his manhood was enough to push his resistance almost to its limits right from the word _Go_.

"Ohhhh, YESSS!" Kitten cried out in delight, feeling his hardness inside of her, stretching her out like a head in a sock. It was driving her wild, pushing her over the brink of ecstasy as he thrust inside of her. "Harder!" she begged him, eyes rolling back in her head, tongue lolling out of her mouth. "Faster! Please!"

Any pretenses she might have been maintaining of dominance, at this point, quickly dissolved as she shamelessly moaned and pleaded and implored him to have his way with her. Lewdly, perversely, she begged him to make his treatment of her rougher and harsher and more violent, demanded him to get back at her for whipping his chest.

It was a bit outside Beast Boy's limited area of expertise, with this sort of thing, but it seemed that Kitten had somewhat of a _thing_ for sadomasochistic role play. Certainly, at the very least, she seemed to gain equal – if separate brands – of enjoyment from both abusing AND being abused (within the context of role play, at least).

He supposed he could see where she was coming from, though, somewhere in the dark, deeply repressed recesses of his mind. After all, as much as he had dreamed of dominating the girl, he had certainly enjoyed BEING dominated by her, too, if in a different sort of way.

So when Kitten told him – in between loud moans and groans – to pick up the riding crop and whip her, even as he continued to pump in and out of her ass, Beast Boy did not hesitate to do as she asked. Overmuch, at least. He picked it up, certainly, took it in hand and raised it up to strike her as she requested.

But. He just sort of found himself holding back, a little, a sudden, brief but sharp stab of pain in his chest reminding him of how much it had hurt. So when he brought down, it was with scarcely a tithe of the force Kitten had used on him.

Not even hard enough to actually _hurt_.

He was a little surprised to hear the pout in Kitten's tone when she told him, in between yelps of pleasure and gasps for air, "No! It has to be harder. Make it hurt! You might be a goody two-shoes hero, but! Harder! Make it harder. Make it HURT!"

Beast Boy slowed down slightly in his thrusts, a bit reluctant still, but he nonetheless did as Kitten asked.

A sharp CRACK rang out through Raven's room, and all the girls present therein watched with undisguised interest at the way the blonde criminal writhed and squirm under the touch of the riding crop. Kitten screamed each time the implement kissed the skin of her back, but it was not a distressed scream.

There was pain, to be sure, a far from inconsiderable amount of physical agony from the harsh ministrations of the implement she had given into Beast Boy's hands, but it was at the very least equaled – if not outright surpassed – by the _pleasure_ evident in her expression. Beast Boy struck her across the back a total of three times, getting back into the rhythm of riding her ass as he did so, and on the third stroke Kitten's cry was the loudest yet.

She came. That was obvious even to the onlookers.

Kitten came, and Beast Boy appeared come shortly after. The blonde had a satisfied, contented look on her face, not appearing particularly perturbed by the welts on her back. BB pulled out of her with a very suggestive squelching sound, his member visibly covered in his own seed. It was also still quite hard, and the remaining two girls – Argent and Nightwing – looked very much intrigued, one in the riding crop Gar was holding, and the other in the mess covering his dick.

So, as Kitten allowed herself to be pulled away from Beast Boy by Raven's magic, Argent went up to Beast Boy, a vulpine grin on her face.

"'Ello there, luv," she said cheekily, standing right in front and above him in her short skirt. She raked crimson eyes quite casually up and down the changeling's nude form, subtly shifting her stance a little to give him a peek up her skirt, if he cared to take it.

And he certainly did, from the way his eyes focused in on one particular spot, widening a bit as his cheeks reddened and his erection throbbed appreciatively.

Argen smirked.

She _did_ so enjoy going commando at times like this.

"Like what ye see?" she asked him playfully. Using her powers, she manipulated small ball bearings of solid-phase energy under her skirt to push the fabric up a tiny bit to give Beast Boy an even better view of what she had underneath the article of clothing.

Beast Boy licked his lips a little, eyes focused intently on the New Zealand heroine's moist, pale womanhood. Argent's eyes brightened at this reaction, seeing how longingly the horny shapeshifter was eyeing her.

"Yeah..." he said slowly, a little absently. His mind was obviously a touch preoccupied at the moment.

"Well, then!" chirped Argent cheekily. "'Ave sum more, why don't ye?"

Casually manifesting a series of energy clothespins, she proceeded to then undo the lace ties that on the back and sides of her blouse, letting the article of clothing fall from her frame with and further consideration. Her modest breasts hung freely now, and her dark nipples were stiff, erect in obvious arousal.

Her smirk widened a little, and her eyes twinkled as she saw Gar's twin forest green orbs flit up to her now naked upper body. His cheeks darkened a tiny bit further, and his member twitched a little, clearly finding the sight agreeable to its tastes.

"Whoa," he mumbled softly. "You're almost as pale as Raven is..." he said without thinking, For a moment, a second after he said this, his eyes widened, and he looked agitated, perhaps fearing that he had said the wrong thing.

But Argent simply laughed.

"Well, I'd be 'appy to let ye tan me hide a tad," she replied cheerfully in a lilting tone, her eyes flicking over to the riding crop in Beast Boy's hand, and then to the welt on his chest, before once more meeting his gaze. She thrust her modest, shapely chest forward a little, making her meaning quite apparent.

The changeling hero spluttered a little at this, caught somewhere between disbelief and embarrassment as he tried in vain to process what he had just heard.

"I... what?" he said intelligently, cheeks bright maroon. "That... I don't..."

Argent snickered a little, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, come now," she said. "Did ye really think Kitten's the only one who gets off on that sort of thing? Or..." Crimson pools gleamed with mischief, and she conjured a whip of energy. "...Maybe ye prefer to be the one _takin'_ the lash?" she proposed.

Beast Boy's eyes widened, and he yelped, covering the welt on his chest with a blush.

"N-no!" he said. "That's okay!" he insisted. "I was just... a little unclear, is all."

Argent chortled.

"I want ye to tan me hide up nice and ruddy with that ridin' crop," she drawled. "Lash me up and down all over, right good and 'ard." She licked her lips, and her eyes twinkled. "That clear enough for ye, luv?"

Beast Boy gulped a little, flushing just a tiny bit deeper. But he nodded his head.

"Crystal," he said.

Then he gripped the crop in his hand, and stood up. Argent, smiling, silently gestured for him to proceed, quietly exhorting him onward, gladly presenting her body to him.

Beast Boy moved behind her, and he flipped up her skirt. His hand came down, and the heroine let out a cry, arching her back. Already a small, bright, splotchy red mark was starting to form on her right buttock.

He eyed the mark with a strange interest, and he took in also how she reacted to the stroke. She was shivering, a little, squirming and squeaking as she peeked at him over her shoulder.

A soft, subtle smile curved her darkly painted lips. They were black, or a close enough shade of whatever color, and soft. They looked very soft. Beast Boy, for a moment, wondered how they would taste, if he put his mouth over them, devoured her lips with his. Briefly, he felt the urge to steal a kiss, just to see how it would feel, how it would taste, coming from Argent instead of Raven, or another.

He did not kiss her, though. Instead, he brought the riding crop down once more, this time striking the left cheek. Argent's eyes widened at the moment of contact, and her mouth opened into a small _o_. A moan escaped those tempting, enticing lips of hers, and her pale, slender frame shivered.

Beast Boy felt himself smirk, a rush of... _something or other_... going through his body. He didn't know what you would call it, precisely. That was not his department; he was no scientist. Not like his parents were.

Absently, he wondered if that would disappoint them. Certainly, they had been two brilliant people, whereas _he_...

Well.

That was not important. Certainly not at this juncture in time, at least.

BUT, getting back to his original point, he _did_ know that, whatever was rushing through his body at the sight of Argent moaning and writhing under his attentions, it was without a doubt something that felt goddamn _incredible_. It was like a kind of natural high, his stomach feeling so light and tingly and his heart beating excitedly in his chest. And his dick felt practically as hard as iron, too.

"You like that?" he asked Argent, absently aware of how sharp and pointy his grin felt. "Does that... uh..." he paused for a moment, trying to think of something clever and demeaning to say to the attractive heroine, who was apparently a closet masochist. "...make you... um... horny...?"

Truly, he was a _master_ of wit.

But, fortunately for him, Argent was more than able to pick up the slack, in terms of dirty talk.

"Oh, yes!" she moaned, her voice loud and enthusiastic. "I love bein' used like that! I'm a slut! I'm a shameless, filthy slut!" She cupped her breasts in her hands, squeezing peaked nipples between slim, dexterous fingers.

"Er... Yes, you are," said Beast Boy awkwardly, casting around desperately in his mind for _something_ to draw upon. "You're a... um, very bad girl, and you... uh... need to be punished."

Not his best work, perhaps, but he at least had the presence of mind to lean in a little as he spoke these last words. Well, more _whispered_ than spoke, which was probably the only thing that kept it from falling completely flat, but nonetheless Argent still reciprocated with considerable aptitude and enthusiasm.

"Go on, luv!" she cried. "Teach this silly little whore 'o's the boss 'round 'ere! Tan me naughty arse 'til I can't sit for a month!" she implored him, panting and sweaty just from imagining all of the things she wanted him to do to her, and all the things she wanted to do to him.

"Okay, then," said Beast Boy, starting to get a little into the swing of it. "You asked for it."

He swung the crop across her ass, the soft and creamy skin leaping at this sudden, sharp contact. Argent arched her back with a loud moan, gasping for air as he pushed her ever closer to the brink.

"Ohhh!" she wailed, squirming and squealing in masochistic delight as he dealt yet another stroke to her posterior, intersecting the previous one. " _Yesssss!_ " She was playing quite roughly now with her breasts, and a dildo of red energy was probing her womanly entrance. She was begging even harder now, even as she used her powers to fill up her pussy with a solid-phase energy replica of Beast Boy's cock. "Give it to me! Give this dirty slut what she deserves!"

Beast Boy enthusiastically gave Argent another lash with the riding crop, this time across the shoulder blade. She moaned, voicing yet more dirty talk, all of which effectively amounted to praising him and debasing herself. Beast Boy gave her a few more smacks here and there, slapping her posterior with the palm of his hand, lashing her a couple more times up and down her back, and across her ass.

Gar was enjoying this more than he would have expected, getting off just from lashing Argent, and insulting her. His dirty talk could still use work, of course, but he was getting the hang of it. There was something to enjoy, in this sort of role play, something he would not have expected going into this. It was thrilling, in a way he couldn't to describe. It made him feel empowered, for once, like he was really the one in control.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like that.

Still, though, as much as Beast Boy was lost just in the feeling of dominating one of his comrades, he yet had enough sense remaining in his head to pay attention to how his partner was reacting. All else aside, the changeling could read people very well when he made the effort, and he was, right now. He could tell, without even really thinking about it, his senses heightened by this state of arousal, when the pain started to get too much for Argent.

He could see the tensing in her muscles, the unconscious dread in her body language as she reached the threshold of what she was able to endure with pleasure. He had been careful not to do anything that would cause real injury (and knowing what a body could endure was very important in their line of work, because superheroes could not afford to go leaving dead bodies in their wake every time they went head to head with bad guys) but this kind of thing could still add up, if you weren't careful.

So the moment it looked like Argent had gotten too close to the pain threshold, he stopped. He let up, to keep from _actually_ hurting her, and set the riding crop down.

"You alright?" he asked the heroine, whose eyes held a hint of gratitude in them when he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I hope I didn't get out of control, there..."

"No, I'm fine, luv," she said, turning around to smile at him. It was a warm one, _soft_ , even with as aroused as they both were. "Probably could've gone a bit further, to be honest," she added with a slightly cheeky lilt to her voice, "but I reckon it's better that ye know how to stop."

She then gave a bit of a sheepish chuckle, averting her eyes briefly down and to the side as she murmured, " _'Specially since I kinda forgot to set up a safe-word_..."

But then she met his gaze again, and her smile became decidedly _sultry_.

"...And I think I know just what I need to take the edge off," she added, crimson eyes twinkling as she took a step forward to embrace Beast Boy. She pulled him into her arms, pressed his body tightly against hers.

Then she kissed him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is maybe the most explicit yet, and the kinkiest, too. Well, kinky relative to what I'll be doing in this. Because I mean, there are some serious hardcore kinks out there, and I've a few of 'em myself, but I also know that going too niche has very good odds of spooking away 80%, maybe, of my readers.
> 
> Also, as nobody bothered to call me out on Argent's accent in the previous chapters, I decided to go for the whole hog in this one. I dunno, I just really enjoy writing accents. Also also, east Boy failing at dirty talk makes me laugh waaay harder than it probably should. XP
> 
> Oh, and by the way: my birthday is in three-and-a-half weeks! :D
> 
> Updated: 10-3-13
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	7. Can't Think of Any Cleverer Titles

It was sweet. It was warm. It had a distinctly fruity flavor.

Argent's lips tasted like raspberry. Her fingertips felt like the touch of silken feathers as they danced across his back. Her tongue was warm against his, and her bosom mashed into his chest.

It was a very nice kiss, even going from Beast Boy's limited experience. It felt great, and Argent certainly did not hold back in letting him know the extent of her appreciation for his body. It was very nice. Nothing intense, but he wasn't really looking for intensity at the moment.

The kiss was deep, perhaps, but it was slow, languid, relaxed. Argent was exploring his mouth, yes, and pressing herself against him, but it was done softly. She was savoring it, was really the best way he could put it. She was taking her time with the kiss, letting it sink in gradually as she touched and caressed him, pulling his body slowly into hers.

Beast Boy let himself sink into the kiss. He did so gladly, contentedly. It was a kind of bliss, just doing that much, that slowly. There was a longing, in what Argent was doing, but it was of a patient sort. She was not rushing things, right now. She was just kissing him, embracing him, and letting things gradually take their natural course from there.

Argent was patient, or so it would seem. She could take her time. She could wait.

Unfortunately, however, the others could _not_.

A black aura enveloped Argent's naked body, and her eyes widened infinitesimally. She felt a tug on her body, pulling her away from Beast Boy, and she had a pretty good idea where it was coming from.

"Gettin' jealous, Raven?" she remarked dryly, recovering quickly from her momentary surprise.

The half-demon empath, her eyes glowing white as she channeled her mystical powers to pull her superhero peer away from her crush, lightly scoffed. There a faint pinkish tinge to her ears, though.

"Of course not," she said, just a little more hotly than she intended. "But Nightwing is getting impatient."

Argent's eyes twinkled. "No need to be so defensive, sheila!" she laughed gaily. "We can all see the truth right clearly enough, aye?" she smirked at Raven, even as the girl magically dragged her through the air and over to where she was.

" _Someone_ has to treat your injuries," the empath said dismissively, blatantly sidestepping the matter at hand. The Damnable Pink had spread by now from her ears to her cheeks. And she was still quite naked, too, so it was easy to see her peaked nipples and moist womanhood.

"Fair enough," replied Argent, but there was still a knowing smile on her face, and a merry gleam in her eyes.

The aura disappeared from Argent, then, depositing the pretty young heroine on the floor at Raven's feet. And the latter knelt down, and began channeling energy to the palms of her hands, which she laid on Argent's back as she began healing the bright red welts which stood out so starkly on the girl's pale alabaster skin.

Argent purred, smiling a vulpine smile as she felt Raven go to work.

"Mmm, _my_ , but ye sure are good with yer 'ands, darlin'," she remarked, letting an exaggerated moan slip from her lips. " _Very_ good. Ohhhh, it feels _wonderful!_ "

Raven's blush deepened, and she tried not to focus too hard on how shapely Argent's rear was as she brought her hands slowly down the girl's back.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was a tad preoccupied with some very skillful hands of his own.

...Er, not his OWN hands, that is. Rather, it was someone _else's_ hands that were attending to his own _body_.

And Cheyenne Freemont was _very_ good with her hands.

"Ah!" Beast Boy let out a yelp, feeling Nightwing pinch his lower head between her middle and index fingers. Her other hand was stroking up and down the considerable length of his penis, the innards of which clenched in an instant of exquisitely painful ecstasy as he came, shooting out a wad of his seed.

Light danced across his vision for a moment, a dazzling display of retinal fireworks, before his sight cleared. Beast Boy saw Nightwing smiling, smiling at him as he slimed her abdomen with a white, hot, sticky mess.

"That _burns_..." Nightwing purred, her smile turning devilish. "It's making me burn up inside..." Her eyes gleamed, and Beast Boy gulped nervously, feeling a faint shiver run up from the base of his spine. She licked her lips, eyeing him hungrily. "You'll have to take responsibility for this, Beast Boy. You'll just have to help me put it out."

She lowered a hand to her crotch, which was visibly wet through her thong. Beast Boy's eyes instinctively followed the movement, and he noticed that his lips suddenly felt most unconscionably dry. He found himself staring intently as Nightwing pressed her fingers against the front of her exceedingly scanty underwear, rubbing her womanhood through the thin fabric. She let out a soft moan, and her head lolled back a fraction of an inch.

Beast Boy's eyes bugged out for a second, and his cheeks were a deep ruddy hue. He was rather entranced by the sight of Nightwing teasing herself higher and higher. Half unconsciously, he made to take a step forward, raising his arms at either side to wrap around the young metahuman's frame. But his muscles froze in place, and Beast Boy recognized the familiar sensation of telekinesis gripping his body.

He almost let out a whimper, for a second, when he felt the invisible force push him back, and down. He was forced to the ground, onto his back in a spread eagle position. Ropes, moving seemingly of their own accord, like living serpents composed of twisted hemp fiber, tied themselves around his ankles and wrists. He was laid down on a cushion, the ropes binding him down, rendering him effectively immobile.

Nightwing smiled at Beast Boy, and she wiped his semen off of her smooth, flat belly. Seductively, seeing his eyes focused solely on her, she licked a bit of it off her fingers. " _Mmm_ ," she moaned, exaggerating her appreciation of the taste. It wasn't as overpowering as she had expected, and there were curious subtleties to the flavor – perhaps a result of his strictly vegetarian diet? – but she still had the feeling it was a bit of an acquired taste.

Well, that aside, she licked it up nonetheless, and gave Beast Boy a hungry grin. She had already stripped off the tattered remnants of her outfit, but now she pulled down her thong, and exposed her aching, burning, starving blossom.

She mounted Beast Boy, then. She straddled his waist, took his hardness in hand, and plunged it deep inside of her. She enveloped his manhood. He felt her tightness encasing him, and he let out a groan. It felt incredible, in a shameful sort of way.

Again, he was being dominated. This beautiful young woman was using him – she had him right where she wanted him, it would seem, perfectly helpless and at her mercy.

He was being objectified, taken advantage of. Nightwing was all but raping him, pumping herself up and down his hard, throbbing length. The ropes held his arms and legs fast, and he could not have reciprocated if he'd wanted to. He was completely at Nightwing's mercy, as she fucked him and used him.

So why was he so turned on?

"Ah!" he cried out, groaning piteously and Cheyenne's pussy engulfed him. "So tight...!"

Nightwing smirked at this, and she must have done soimething or other, because suddenly Beast Boy felt her womanhood clamp down hard, squeezing his shaft like and orange. He wasn't sure how she was doing this, like if she was simply flexing specific muscles, or using her telekinesis, or what, but he also could scarcely bring himself to care.

It just felt _so incredible_.

"You like that, don't you?" he vaguely heard the girl say, and he thought the others might have been hooting or cheering or something, but the sounds were muffled, distorted. It was sort of like his head was submerged in water, and the sound waves were being warped by the transition between mediums.

"Ungh..." he groaned incoherently, feeling his belly knotting up, his loins hot and throbbing. Then he gasped, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he came. His wit kissed Nightwing's womb, and she let out a moan as well.

Nightwing's lips curled upward at the corners, before parting to let her murmur the words, "So nice... but I'm not done. Not yet."

Beast Boy was still quite stiff within her, which was good as far as she was concerned. She had him inside of her, and he had sown his oats in her fertile soil, but she was not satisfied. Not yet. She still had more to do.

She still wasn't all the way there. She hadn't come yet. She hadn't attained release.

She needed to go further. Needed to go higher and deeper and faster and harder.

"More..." she moaned. "I need more... Give me more!" she cried, causing Gar to sweatdrop.

" _Dude_..." he muttered under his breath, " _There's not much I can do for you when I'm all tied up_..."

If Nightwing heard this, she did not dignify it with a response. Instead, she simply slammed her hips down upon his pelvis again, harder, much harder than before. She felt him bump up against her innermost place, the tip of his spear thrusting even into the core of her womanhood as she impaled herself upon him.

She cried out again, in delight, in ecstasy, feeling her nerve endings scream with the euphoria of sexual intercourse as she continued to grind and rock up and down on his bone. She was sweating and panting, skin flushing red and hot from equal parts pleasure and exertion as she fucked Beast Boy. She rode him like a wild bronco, took him into her like a mare in heat being mounted by a stallion put out to stud.

Except that _she_ was the one on top, the one doing the mounting.

Nightwing smiled a little, thinking about this. She _did_ so enjoy being the one in control. It made her feel alive like nothing else.

She bounced herself harder, up and down on Beast Boy's dick. She brought her hands up to her breasts, pinching peaked nipples and twisting, pulling and tweaking to send electric jolts of pleasure shooting up and down her spine. This, combined with the feeling of Garfield Logan's hardness inside of her, and the sensation of his shaft rubbing against her most sensitive places, pushed her at last over the the edge.

She came.

She screamed, "BEAST BOY! YES!" and "OH! GOD! I'M COMING!" with not a care in the world for whether or not anyone heard them. And BB, for his part, came again also, shooting another sample of his genetic material up into her womb.

Nightwing went limp, then, tired but satisfied, and she pulled herself off of Beast Boy, before finally letting him go. The ropes around his wrists and ankles untied themselves, and the verdant skinned changeling was free to move once more.

So he stood up, smiling shakily at Nightwing, who proceeded to curl up on the cushion he had just removed himself from. There was a contented smile on her face, and she appeared to quickly doze off.

"That's all of you girls, now..." remarked Beast Boy. "Maybe I'll finally be able to get a break..."

He sighed happily at the thought of this. Although Raven's spell might have made him not get tired, even after all of that sex, he was still feeling a little weary, and overstretched. He _needed_ a break, spell or no, and maybe the girls would actually let him have one, now that they had... all...

" _Hey, who's in there?_ " came a distinctly female, _familiar_ voice from outside the room.

...oh.

Right.

Beast Boy could have smacked himself on the forehead. How could he have forgotten about all of those _other_ girls? There were still so many others in the tower...

He was far from home free yet.

For a moment, Beast Boy glanced around at all the girls in the room. Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, Kitten, Argent, Nightwing... That was six girls.

He was a little astonished for a moment, at how large a number that would have seemed under other circumstances, specifically contrasted with how _small_ it seemed in this situation. I mean, how many girls were there presently in the Titans Tower, total?

...Well, he didn't have an exact number, but Beast Boy had a strong feeling that it was a LOT more more than just _six_.

A _helluva_ lot more.

He shook his head.

"You guys mind, um, distracting whoever's out there?" he whispered in the direction of Raven and Starfire and the others. "I need a nap, or a snack, or _something_ , before I can do anymore... er... well, _you know_..."

He flushed, and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Perversely, it would seem that even in spite of everything that had just transpired, Beast Boy simply didn't have the chutzpah necessary to say that kind of thing in front of all these girls. Not yet. It was, perhaps, the obstinence of social awkwardness, which lingered well past when it should have been dispelled, that made this so, leaving him stammering so anxiously even after experiencing such intimate relations with all of these young women.

Starfire, looking up from where she had been watching Raven tend to Argent (by now the welts were long-since healed, but neither of them seemed to care about that), smiled brightly at Beast Boy.

"Of course!" she said cheerfully, hopping up to her feet. "I shall inform them that you are the _indisposed_ , and must be resting before you can do any more."

Beast Boy bit his lip softly at this.

"Uh, sure," he said. "Hopefully that'll work..."

Starfire beamed at him (metaphorically speaking).

"I do not see why it should not," she replied brightly, before strolling over to the door and cracking it open.

Beast Boy took this opportunity to change into a fly, and zip over to a nearby wall. Not that he didn't trust Starfire, but he had enough experience with the girl to know the truth of the axiom _Better safe than sorry_.

"Hello, friends!" Starfire chirped to the girls standing just outside the door. "It is delightful to see you, on this wonderful day!" She then proceeded to reach out and pull one of the girls into one of her patented bone-crushing hugs.

It was probably worth noting that the Tamaranian was as naked as the day she was born, when she did this, which resulted in a face-full of alien bosom for the poor, unfortunate soul.

"Ah! Hey... Star...fire...!" was the pained, struggled-through greeting this gesture elicited from her victi—er, _friend_. "Why... are you... _naked_...?"

(Beast Boy was a little surprised that Terra could still speak, with that much blindly affectionate force being applied to her rib cage)

"Oh, I and the others have been doing the _korfka_ with friend Beast Boy!" was Star's innocently cheerful reply.

At that moment, there was a sound from outside the door, and suddenly Supergirl appeared.

"Beast Boy's here?" said the Kryptonian powerhouse of a babe, casting her gaze excitedly around the room. Her expression was one of sudden, wild delight, and it frightened Beast Boy more than a little. Because, hot or not, Supergirl could probably reduce him to a fine particulate without even particularly _trying_.

This wasn't something as simple as being intimidated by powerful women. It was outright _fearing for his life_. Star and Blackfire had felt like they could have crushed his junk with just a little more pressure from their cunts, but even the raw, brute strength of the Tamaranian race could not match the utterly terrifying strength possessed by those few remaining Kryptonians.

It was like the difference between Spinosaurus and Andrewsarchus. Both were big and scary, but the saurian Spino simply _dwarfed_ the mammalian Andrewsarchus.

And Beast Boy was not in the mood to discover by how much.

"Ah!" said Starfire, letting go of Terra in her surprise. "Yes, he is. But he is tired, and he must rest."

Supergirl scowled, and Terra looked put out by this. Then Arrowette stepped into the room after them, and she was frowning also, likely having heard what Star'd said. But they did not seem intransigent, entirely, or rebellious.

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief, seeing this, and stealthily he buzzed down to Raven's bed, flitting under the girl's covers before shifting back into his human form.

"We'll never get a piece of him, at this rate..." he heard Arrowette mutter.

"Eh, don't be so impatient," replied Kara Zor-El, who in another universe might be known as Power Girl. "Or don't you remember? Cyborg said this was supposed to last for at least two weeks. That's plenty of time."

Beast Boy's eyes bugged out when he heard this, and it was all he could do not to whimper.

Two weeks?

He was going to die. He was _so going to die_.

From sheer exhaustion, if nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no idea where I'm going with this, other than maybe hoping to get back to something other than smut, even if just for half a chapter. XD
> 
> Updated: 10-7-13
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	8. A Chapter Somehow Devoid of Sex

Despite the presence of nine beautiful, terrifyingly horny young superheroines in the same room as him, Beast Boy managed to fall asleep easily. He was exhausted from everything that had happened so far, and he just wanted to rest. Even with the help of Raven's magic, a body could only go through so much before it needed to rest.

Beast Boy was tired. He fell asleep easily. He began to snore, curling up under Raven's blankets like a lump on a log. He was on the expressway to dreamland before his head even hit the pillow.

The girls watched and waited. Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, Terra, Kitten, Argent, Supergirl, Nightwing, and Arrowette all. They returned briefly each to their own affairs, awaiting patiently for when their turns would come.

And several of them secretly plotted.

* * *

Beast Boy was having a blast in his dream. He was riding a moped down a street.

A _flying_ moped, down a street paved with _gold_. Plus, it was lined with videogame stores and movie rental places, as well as comic book shops (several of these establishments prominently displaying rare and valuable issues from _Wakamono Shukan_ available for very low prices), and even a number of vegetarian-friendly food kiosks. It was clean and brightly light, with trees lining the sidewalks and no grime or litter visible, and the sky above was a clear, sunny blue free of pungent, industrial smog.

It was, in a word, an ideal hangout for Garfield Logan, who loved city life, but somewhat ironically not so much the dirt or pollution that came with it. And he was just riding down the street on his awesome flying moped, grinning like a madman as he casually blew kisses to his adoring fans.

"Thank you, ladies~" he said, clicking his tongue as he winked at a couple of particularly buxom young blondes. A multitude of _squees_ and giggles and declarations of love arose from the throng of his nubile, adoring fangirls.

" _We love you, Beast Boy!_ " they cried in unison with hearts in their eyes. " _Marry me!_ " also was added by the more daring lasses, and an audacious few even gave exclamations like " _I want to have your babies!_ " or even lewder, more graphic descriptions of all the ways they wanted to show their admiration for him.

Panties and bras flew thick through the air as BB's fans bombarded him with their dainties and their delicates and just every manner of young women's lingerie you could think of. And the changeling was grinning cheerfully all throughout the highly suggestive downpour.

"You girls are too kind!" he declared suavely, waving to his fans from his moped. "I love all of you beautiful ladies!"

His fangirls' squeals were _almost_ loud enough to shatter glass. And at the head of the crowd, notably, strode two strangely familiar girls. One was a slender, tomboyishly-dressed blonde with blue eyes, a black T-shirt, and tight khaki daisy dukes. The other was a pale, fairly well-endowed goth with short violet hair and irises of a matching shade.

These two girls seemed to be the most vocal, and Beast Boy might have felt a little intimidated by how _aggressively_ they were flirting with him and praising him and proclaiming their undying love for him. It was a little too _intense_ , even for a Casanova like him, and it was actually making him a tiny bit nervous...

And even as the seeds of paranoia started to sprout in the rocky soil of his mind, Beast Boy noticed the zipper of the blonde's shorts suddenly come down, her daisy dukes riding gradually but progressively _lower_ on her hips with every step she took. Furthermore, her T-shirt seemed to get smaller somehow, or else maybe it was just being hiked up by the movements of her torso as she walked, baring more of her lean, toned abdomen.

BB gulped, feeling a lump form in his throat and a bulge arise in his pants as he caught a snatch of golden flax beneath an increasingly inconsequential veil of old, worn khaki. His eyes were glued to this sight, and his flying swerved and dipped erratically as he lost focus on driving it.

The blonde smiled seductively, slipping her thumbs down the sides of her shorts as she casually teased them a little lower, swaying her hips with a womanly gravitas as she walked.

The other girl, the gothic violette walking next to the blonde, was dressed in catholic schoolgirls outfit, of all things, and the buttons of the blouse appeared to have been very poorly done, because now and again one of them would come undone, exposing a little bit more of her generous, pale cleavage. By now he could catch occasional glimpses of the lacy red bra the girl was wearing underneath her shirt, so much of her bosom was bared by now. But that was not what really caught his attention.

No, what made him gape and stare was not the cleavage the girl was exposing (though it certainly was some very heavenly stuff) but rather her _lips_ , and the way they curved and lifted and subtly dimpled her cheeks as she smiled.

Her smile. That one single expression made him feel like his head had been soaking in too many sunbeams, his face getting hot and his brain feeling strangely light and spinny as he stared at her smile. Her eyes seemed to twinkle with mirth, with affectionate delight as she looked at him, and this light in her beautiful pools was so deep and sublime that almost he felt like he was drowning in lilac and incense and warmth.

His stomach flip-flopped as he glanced from one girl to the other, blonde and violette, tomboy and goth. One wore brown, heavy-looking gloves, which was a rather odd fashion statement, and she had a pair of goggles dangling around her slender, smooth neck. The other had a crystal, small and red, seemingly embedded right there in the middle of her forehead – _It really brings out her ajna chakra_ , a part of him thought, perplexing Beast Boy greatly with the obscurity, yet also strange familiarity, of the term.

He felt like he should recognize these two girls, as he glanced from one to the other, by now having completely forgotten all prior thoughts of vehicular operation as he stared openly and unabashedly at their lovely faces and bodies, taking in everything about their appearance and the way they moved, so confident and seductive that he felt lost, almost, in desire as he beheld them. His moped swerved downward quite suddenly, perhaps a result of BB unknowingly jerking the controls as he ogled these two beautiful ladies, and the other girls behind them. He didn't notice his sudden descent, though, until he heard the crunch of metal from moped crashing into the pavement, and felt the impact against the hard, if smooth, ground.

The last thing he saw before losing consciousness were those two pairs of eyes, one violet, one blue, both filled with laughter and lust and self-assured femininity.

Then the sky went black.

* * *

Beast Boy groaned. He could feel himself shivering, colder than he should have been. The back of his head was also hurting, and his feet felt like they were thoroughly entangled in something – probably blankets.

"Ugh," he muttered, bringing his hands up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Did I fall out of my bed again...?" He meant this simply as a rhetorical question posed to himself, but remarkably he actually got an answer.

A dry, _amused_ answer.

"Yes and no," said a familiarly raspy, female voice. "You fell out of bed alright, but not out of _your_ bed."

Beast Boy's cheeks immediately burned up, flashing hot like someone had just dumped a bucket of smoldering coals on his head.

"Ah!" he yelped, tearing his hands from his eyes and shooting up into a sitting position. His forest green peepers were as wide and round and dinner plates as he stared at the source of that voice, and his jaw was hanging slightly ajar, like a door on loose hinges. "Raven! What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed, his cheeks bordering on luminously erubescent. "...and why are you naked?" he added a second later.

The half-demon empath gave him an astonishingly sultry grin, and for a moment the changeling wondered just how hard he had bumped his noggin. But then he heard another voice speak.

"Well, it _is_ her room," said a certain slender, blonde geokinetic, laughter bubbling just beneath her words.

"Terra?" said Beast Boy, turning his head to see his former crush and current he-didn't-know-what sitting on the end of Raven's bed. She was in a more advanced state of dress than Raven, but only insofar as she still had a shirt on.

(And no bra underneath, from what he could see of the distinctive nubs poking through the fabric...)

"In the flesh," said she, grinning foxily at Beast Boy. "Glad to see you remember my name, at least!"

She laughed at her own little joke. Beast Boy humored her with a weak chuckle, but the reminder of the alleged amnesia Terra had suffered from for a while after her seemingly miraculous depetrification left him with a bitter taste in the back of his mouth. It was difficult to bite back the grimace that threatened to dawn on his face at the memory of how lost he had felt back then. Part of him _still_ felt a little betrayed that Terra hadn't been able to remember him, even as irrational as it was to think such.

There was a reason he had kept a distance from her, even after she had regained her memories. His feelings were still very tangled and confused, and the status of his relationship with Miss Markov – if there had ever even been one to begin with – was _complicated_ to say the least. And the sight of Terra standing up and putting her hands on her naked, slender hips in a confident stance, giving him a crystal clear view of her tantalizing nether regions, did not do a single damned thing to make matters any simpler for him.

Belatedly, the shapeshifter looked down at his own body, and saw that he himself was also in a very advanced state of undress, adorned in naught save a wee blue ribbon tied about the base of his little beast.

Well. As if things couldn't possibly get any more awkward.

"Uh, why am _I_ naked?" he ventured to ask after a moment of heavy silence. He was still a little groggy from being so rudely awakened by the dastardly duo of gravity and Raven's bedroom floor, and could not for the _life_ of him recall how he had come to be in this decidedly compromising position. "...and in Raven's room?"

Terra and Raven shared a curiously meaningful look with one another, something that did absolutely nothing to allay Garfield Logan's growing sense of dread.

"Well, it is _hardly_ practical to have sex while dressed," said Raven dryly, causing Terra to snicker and Beast Boy to pale.

" _Sex?!_ " yipped the latter, his voice pitched an octave or two higher than normal.

"Yeah," said the former, waving a hand dismissively. "That's true. It's a _lot_ easier when you're naked. More fun, too." She was clearly commenting on Raven's remark, and not Beast Boy's, which she seemed to ignore.

"Rae? Did we _really_ do it?" the green teen asked his teammate, silently hoping this was just a joke. Even as horny as he'd been, lately, to go all the way to third base with Raven seemed unbelievably improper, for a _number_ of it.

The empath gave Beast Boy an unnervingly warm smile, her eyes softening as they gazed into his.

"Yes," she told him frankly, sounding very pleased for some reason. "We did it. And it was _incredible_ , too."

Her eyes twinkled with something like affection, and Beast Boy felt himself blush once more.

"Ummm..." he said, a little overwhelmed by this. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it...?"

He trailed off, then, eyes widening infinitesimally as his head started finally clearing up. The memories were coming back to him now, and they were very incriminating.

"Oh. _Oh_ ," he said quietly, recalling now the details of his present circumstances. This was the second time in one day (at least, he _assumed_ it was still the same day) that he had woken up after blacking out, but from the absence of anyone else in the room, it seemed to him apparent that this time had been a decidedly _longer_ period of unconsciousness. "Dude, I'm in rut. Seriously? How did anybody think this was a good idea?"

"Think what was a good idea?" asked Terra, cocking her head to one side curiously as she looked down at Beast Boy.

"To leave me in the Tower with a bunch of scary hot babes," he replied. "Er, no offense," he added, uncertain whether what he had just said could be taken in a negative light.

"None taken," replied Raven. "I'm find it flattering that you think I'm scary. And a _babe_."

"And I certainly wouldn't mind hearing you call me hot more often," added Terra, grinning brightly and suggestively.

Beast Boy blushed, feeling pointedly aware of the current limited states of dress of all three of them.

"Well, okay," he said awkwardly, trying to ignore the distinctive stirring below his belt. "But, seriously though, what if I get someone pregnant?" he said worriedly. Even as relatively young and foolhardy as he could seem, Garfield Logan was not naive. Not by half.

" _Don't worry about it, BB,_ " came a very familiar voice from somewhere behind him, distinctly tinny as though coming through a speaker. The changeling turned around to see a small, floating drone with a monitor displaying the face of his best friend and teammate, Cyborg. " _That isn't a problem._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, this chapter is decidedly shorter than what I have been typically shooting for in this fic, but it's been a while since I updated, and furthermore ending things on a cliffhanger was just too tempting to pass up. This might be the only chapter in the fic, apart from the second one, to feature no intercourse or overtly sexual play (and even the second had BB sorta spooning Star and grabbing her boobs).
> 
> ...so, actually, this is literally the only chapter so far with NO real sexual content.
> 
> And it is probably significant in some way that I do not consider either nudity, stripteases, or innuendo and heavily implied boners to be "sexual content".
> 
> In other news, yesterday I received in the mail the first two physical manga I have ever personally purchased (though there is that issue of English Shonen Jump that an upperclassman randomly gave me back in high school...): the first volumes of Monster Musume (no Iru Nichijo) and Love in Hell. This is probably very telling, considering the abundance of boobies in the former, and the scantily clad oni-girl on the cover of the former.
> 
> Honestly, it probably should not be any kind of surprise that I write so much goddamn smut.
> 
> Also: Woo, only twelve days to my twenty-second birthday! And in my whole twenty-first year I have literally drunk only a single sip of beer. Very odd, considering how much I love to use drunken shenanigans in my fics.
> 
> Updated: 10-17-13
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	9. Courtesy of Michael Crichton

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief at Cyborg's words.

"Oh, good..." he said. Tension seemed to melt from his shoulders, and his face was bright and worry-free. "So you mean, like, they're on the pill or something?"

A pregnant pause ensued following that remark. The drone hovered a little lower in the air, and the image on the screen seemed to flicker for a moment, and blur a little with static. Cyborg looked distinctly awkward, and Terra laughed.

"Birth control?" she said. "Why would we want _that?_ " She wrapped her arms around Beast Boy from behind, pressing her small but perky bosom into his back.

Beast Boy gulped. "Um, to keep from getting pregnant?" he ventured. "I mean, I... you're a great friend – you _all_ are – and, well, I don't know if it's just hormones or whatever that's making you guys do all this, but..."

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"You're worried that once this is over, we'll regret doing all of this?" said Raven quietly, coolly.

"Yeah, basically..." muttered Beast Boy. "You guys are just acting like this because I'm in rut, or whatever, and putting off a bunch of super strong pharaoh-whatsits. Once it's all over..."

There was a snort, and a laugh from the drone.

" _Wait,_ seriously?" came Cyborg's voice from the drone, and his face was filling the monitor in a way that made it look like he was leaning in close to the camera. " _Is THAT what you think is going on?_ " he said, sounding torn between incredulity and amusement. " _That's ridiculous._ " _  
_

Beast Boy blinked.

A beat followed.

"Dude?" said the changeling. "What are you talking about...? Star told me all about how I was going into heat, er... well, rut, or whatever... but, she told me... um..." Beast Boy paused, trailing off.

Actually, now that he thought about it, Starfire's whole comment about putting all of these girls in quarantine with him _had_ been rather fishy. Particularly the part about infecting other people with his pheromones.

In hindsight, that really did sound simply _absurd_.

Raven scoffed. "I _told_ you we shouldn't have let Starfire explain it to him."

"Hey, she seemed really eager to..." replied Terra, looking sheepish. She worried awkwardly at one of her blonde tresses. "But... I guess she must have misunderstood some things..."

"Or else Beast Boy misunderstood her explanation," retorted Raven.

"Dude?" interjected the shapeshifter in question. "Guys? Mind filling me in? I'm a little lost here..."

" _You ARE in heat, BB,_ " said Cyborg through the drone's speakers. " _I don't know what else Star might'a told you, but that much is true._ "

"Well, I figured that much," replied Beast Boy. "I mean, I _have_ been pretty, um... _tense_ , recently... But, what about the girls here being the ones who'd been exposed to my thingies?" he asked. "My pheromones?"

"What?" said Terra. "No, that's silly. The girls here were all briefed on the situation, and agreed to come here. It didn't have anything to do with your pheromones."

"Huh?" said Beast Boy. "But, then, why are they in quarantine with me at all?" he asked. "I mean, the risk of someone getting knocked up..."

" _Quarantine?_ " said Cyborg. " _Man, where did you get that from? That makes it sound like you've got some infectious disease._ "

"I _know!_ " said Beast Boy. "That's what I told Starfire."

" _Well, I dunno why she told you something like that, but nah, man, you aren't in quarantine._ " _  
_

"Okay?" said Beast Boy, feeling a little lost. "This isn't a quarantine, then. Okay, I get that." He frowned. "But... then, why are all these girls in here with me? It's not like this is a matter of national security, or anything..."

"Actually," interjected Terra, "from a certain point of view, you could say that it _is._ "

"Eh?" said Beast Boy, now thoroughly perplexed and bemused. "What are you talking about, Terra?"

"Your DNA," Raven said. "It's the genetic Holy Grail, so to speak. You can turn into any animal you know of, completely reconfiguring your genetic code as you break down your body cell by cell, then rebuild it into whatever creature you're turning into."

" _Right,_ " said Cyborg. " _Biotech companies have been trying to get at you for years, haven't they?_ "

Beast Boy grimaced, recalling some memories he would have rather left forgotten. "Yeah..."

" _Well, think about it, BB. There isn't a single existing organism on the planet with DNA like yours. Never even mind the way you're tearing the laws of thermodynamics a new one every time you turn into a T. rex or a housefly, your genetic code has the potential to do damn near_ anything."

The drone activated a projector, which shone on the far wall of Raven's room. A movie began to play. It showed the traditional depiction of a double helix DNA molecule, coiled in on itself inside the nucleus of every cell in every living organism's body (at least, those cells which _have_ nuclei). _  
_

" _Every known form of organic life uses DNA to store its biological blueprints. The oldest known fragments of DNA retrieved from bacteria in salt crystals—_ " an illustration of a globular amoeba inside a geometric halite fragment showed up next to the double-helix. " _—show that even as far back as 250 million years, the deoxyribonucleic acids that form the basis for modern life were nearly identical in construction to what you would see in comparable modern day organisms..._ " _  
_

Beast Boy groaned. He was already lost.

" _...the Guanine, Adenine, Thymine, Cytosine coding of DNA allows for extremely efficient storage of information – a necessity, given its function in the body – and furthermore the DNA molecule is_ massive _, and even bacteria can have upwards of ten million base pairs in their genetic_ _code,_ " continued Cyborg. " _In spite of this, though, most of the DNA molecule doesn't actually code for anything. Not in humans. Most of a person's DNA is made up of viral DNA left over from illnesses suffered by our ancestors millions of years ago, and maybe even farther back than that. Somewhere around 80% of the genetic code of all known terrestrial animals is identical, and most of it is just junk data left over from eons of life._ " _  
_

Beast Boy probably would have been starting to nod off, he was so bored by this, if not for the fact that he had just woken up from a good, refreshing sleep. As it was, though, he was still going mad from the boredom.

" _Even between humans and chimpanzees, 99% percent of the DNA is identical._ " said Cyborg, the projector showing an anatomical comparison between an adult human male and an adult male _Pan troglodytes_. " _That one percent is the difference between a human being and a chimpanzee. That one percent represents the difference between atom bombs and flinging poo. Does that help you understand? Even the tiniest changes to the genetic code can result in massive physiological and anatomical differences._ "

The projector cut off, and the drone turned to face Beast Boy, Raven, and Terra.

" _BB, your DNA rewrites itself every time you morph. Your body is broken down and rebuilt, gaining or losing mass as necessary with no observable changes in local thermal or electromagnetic energy levels._ "

"Unlimited cell division..." murmured Terra. "Is that right?"

" _Partly, yeah,_ " said Cyborg. " _BB's DNA can perform transcription, translation, and replication hundreds of trillions of times in a fraction of a second. Even disregarding the metabolic implications of this, the fact is that his cells don't appear to have a Hayflick limit. His telomeres should be shortening like crazy, with all the cell division that occurs every time he shapeshifts, and this repeated division should be causing all kinds of errors and mutations to appear in his genetic code. But BB's body freely produces telomerase to counteract the shortening of telomeres, and his DNA seems to reset to a, well,_ fresh copy _every time he morphs._ "

Beast Boy heard a sharp intake of breath from Terra, and Raven's eyes widened.

"Fresh copy...?" said Terra. "You mean, any damage to his DNA gets reverted every time he shapeshifts?"

Cyborg nodded onscreen.

"This is even bigger than I would have thought..." Raven murmured. "This isn't just a study of genetic evolution, is it? I might not be a biologist, but I'm well aware of the implications of what you're saying. Vertebrate cells have a limited lifespan, a built-in cap on the total number of times they can perform mitosis. When cells reach this limit, they stop dividing, and the organism's health will degenerate as cells slowly die off without being replaced."

Beast Boy gulped. "Seriously? Dude, that sounds _awful!_ Isn't there a cure?"

Raven gave him a strange look and a small, morbid smile. "There is no cure for old age, Garfield. Everything dies eventually."

"Old age? Wait, you mean...?"

" _Yeah, normal cells can only divide so many times,_ " explained Cyborg. " _This limits mutation in a single organism. Errors naturally accumulate in the DNA over a person's life, and environmental toxins slowly damage it, too. In complex, vertebrate organisms, mutations are almost always more detrimental than helpful, and errors in DNA can create defective cells. With the Hayflick phenomenon, it's just an evolutionary choice between an assured, inevitable death, and a prolonged, statistically almost as inevitable_ _one._ " _  
_

"But my DNA doesn't have that?" said Beast Boy, perplexed and befuddled. "What, does that mean I don't age? But, I've grown a _lot_ since I got my powers..."

Terra, next to him, shook her head. "Growth isn't the same as aging. Not in this context, at least. In fact, it's almost sorta the _opposite_."

"Okay..." said Beast Boy. "But, still, I mean... it almost sounds like you're saying I'm _immortal_ , or something..."

Cyborg, on the drone's monitor, shrugged.

" _For all we know, you MIGHT be. And that's part of why the scientists at BioGenetech offered to fund this._ "

Beast Boy blinked.

"Huh?" he said. "Fund _what?_ "

"The raising of any babies that might be born from this," said Terra.

"And hazard pay to the potential _mothers_ of these hypothetical spawn," added Raven.

" _Yeah,_ " said Cyborg. " _The company wants to study the general health and physiology of babies fathered by the only extant member of Homo therium._ "

"Homer _what?_ "

" _Homo therium,_ " repeated Cyborg. " _Didn't you know, BB? A bunch of geneticists and evolutionary biologists got together a while after that Brotherhood of Evil fiasco. As a superhero, that was really your international debut, you know? You took a ragtag bunch of heroes and made them into_ Titans. _People really started taking notice of you as an individual superhero after that incident, and this one scientist apparently did some digging and proposed that you represent a whole new species._ "

Beast Boy scowled.

"So I'm like an animal they want to study?" he muttered with unusual bile.

" _Humans_ are _animals_ ," replied Cyborg. " _Really intelligent ones, maybe, but still members of the kingdom Animalia. It's only natural that scientists would want to study you, and find out whether or not you represent a new species, Homo therium, or if you are simply an anomalous specimen of Homo sapiens_. _"_

Beast Boy's scowl softened, and his expression turned strangely thoughtful. "A new species..." he whispered contemplatively. "They want to see if my abilities can be passed on to children?"

" _In laymen's terms, yes. That's why they sought out such a wide range of volunteers,_ " explained Cyborg. " _From outright alien lifeforms like Star and Supergirl, to anomalous human and semi-human lifeforms like Raven and Terra, to plain old ordinary humans like Arrowette and Kitten. It runs the genetic gamut, so to speak. If any of them are able to be impregnated by you, and give birth to children with your shapeshifting abilities, then that is effectively proof that you can be considered a new species._ "

"That... seems kind of seriously unethical," said Beast Boy. "I mean, isn't this basically human experimentation? And not just the girls, either, but what about the babies? Er, if any babies are made, that is... I didn't sign up to raise any, and I'm not sure I'd even be able to afford it... "

Terra shrugged. "It was a strictly volunteer thing. They were completely upfront about what they wanted, and we got plenty of brochures on potential risks, both theoretical and run of the mill," she said. "I suppose it must sound pretty suspicious, but it's all completely aboveboard. We all know what we signed up for, and this experiment was even proposed to, and approved by, both the UN _and_ the Justice League. People are calling this the next Human Genome Project."

Raven nodded. "It's all for the advancement of science and human understanding of the natural world. That's what they're saying, at least. But there's much that could be learned from this. Adult stem cell research, possible cures for cancer, insights into the mechanisms of evolution and adaptation... it's a long list."

"And if babies are born?" said Beast Boy, frowning. "What happens to them? Are you saying you all signed up to raise any kids you have because of this? I don't believe you did. That's a lifetime commitment."

" _Protocols have been established to ensure the the physical and emotional well being of any children born during this experiment_ ," said Cyborg through the hovering drone. " _If the mother decides to keep the baby, she'll a generous monthly stipend for childcare expenses until such time as it is no longer necessary. Otherwise, the kids will be adopted and raised by employees of BioGen Inc._ "

Beast Boy frowned. "I'm not sure I like that..." he muttered. "Would I get to see them? The kids, that is?"

"Yes," said Raven. "If there are children, and they do have your abilities, then the company would want not stop you from educating or bonding with the children."

"And if they _don't_ have my powers?" he asked.

"... ... ..." He received no answer for several seconds. Terra, Raven, and Cyborg were all silent. A pregnant pause seemed to swallow up all sound in the room.

Then, finally, Terra spoke.

"...if the parent or parents have no objections, then yeah."

Beast Boy swallowed a grimace.

"What if I want to raise the kids _myself?_ " he asked.

" _Then you would be given financial assistance the same as the mothers would be, at least as long as you proved a sufficiently competent parent,_ " replied Cyborg, looking sympathetic for his little green buddy.

"So I _do_ have the choice..." said Beast Boy slowly, after a moment of thought. "This is pretty heavy, dude. It's a lot to take in..."

He then felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind once more. They were familiar, and he immediately knew whose they were.

"Oh, don't worry," Terra purred into Beast Boy's ear, smiling into his neck as she trailed her hands down his chest. "Just relax, and let us take care of the complicated things. You aren't here to think." Her fingers danced playfully down his abdomen, and she smiled at the drone. "So, if you would excuse us, Cyborg. I want to test a certain... _hypothesis_... of my own..."

Beast Boy shivered, and the drone's monitor shut off. It turned around and hovered on out of the room.

Garfield Logan would not be getting out of this any time soon, it seemed.

* * *


	10. Boy Meets Girl (and Girl and Girl)

Terra pressed her modest bosom into Beast Boy's back as the drone departed. She wrapped her arms around his torso, reaching down to grasp and stroke his member. She licked his neck, tasting the salty sweat.

A swirling pool of black spread out briefly on the floor under Raven's feet, and the empath sank into the shadowy portal. Another such ethereal gateway opened up before Beast Boy, and Raven reemerged, completely naked. She smiled at him and knelt down, taking over for Terra at the changeling's cock.

Raven stroked him off, feeling the curiously enticing texture and shape of her love's manhood. She bowed her head to lick its head, and found the flavor to her liking.

She took him into her mouth.

Raven smiled sensually, Beast Boy's meat filling her mouth. She teased the shaft of his manhood with plump, soft lips, working the head between her tongue and her palate. Terra was pressing herself into him from behind, playing with Beast Boy's nipples and nibbling on his ears.

In spite of everything he had just heard, Beast Boy still felt his cares melting away as these two pleasured him. As much as his mind still had difficulty accepting the situation, his body was eager to jump in headfirst.

He shivered, coming into Rae's mouth with a groan. The way her eyes widened in surprise for that brief moment, before fluttering back down into a sultry bedroom stare, greatly aroused him. And the sight of her cheeks puffing out momentarily, her mouth filling up with his seed, before she swallowed, made him want to see more.

He wanted to see all the ways he could make her react, make her smile.

...She _was_ smiling. Raven was _smiling_ at him.

Beast Boy felt giddy at this realization. He returned the expression, feeling a pleasant warmth in his belly as Raven pulled her mouth off of his hardness.

"That's a good look for you," he told her.

Raven smirked. "What, going down on you?"

"Haha!" Beast Boy chuckled. "Yeah, that too, I guess! But I actually meant your face."

"You _are_ much prettier when you smile," added Terra, deducing Beast Boy's meaning.

Raven blushed.

"Do you really think so?" she asked him. Her eyes went down to the floor, and her cheeks were flushed pink.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "I might not know a lot else, but I know what I like. And you smiling is at the top of the list."

Raven's blush deepened, and Terra giggled.

"What a charmer," teased the blonde, resting her chin on Beast Boy's shoulder. "We're lucky to have a guy like him." She purred, rubbing her cheek against his, her hands tickling their way down his abdomen to grasp at his erection.

Beast laughed and squirmed, a broad smile on his face as Terra tickled and teased him. "Ahaha! Stop!" he cried. "Haha! I'm ticklish! Oh God, that tickles! Ahahaha!"

Terra beamed and redoubled her assault, slobbering playfully on BB's shoulder and attacking his ribs with one hand while the other tickled his crotch. He writhed and squealed under her ministrations, precum glistening on the head of his cock as he laughed and laughed.

Raven watched this display with evident amusement, giggling quietly to herself as she straddled Beast Boy's lap, rubbing her entrance against the tip of his manhood. She moaned, panting and gasping as her body became wracked with pleasure from the stimulation. Even as Beast Boy continued to chortle and chuckle and guffaw uncontrollably under Terra's tickling, Raven pressed herself down on him.

She met Terra's eyes as the blonde blew on Beast Boy's neck, and the geokinetic's eyes twinkled. Her lips moved without producing any sound, silently forming words.

_You owe me._

Raven had the presence of mind to nod once in understanding, before impaling herself upon Beast Boy, taking his horn deep into her flower and the core of her being. Then she lost all coherence, overwhelmed with carnal ecstasy as her body melded close with that of her love.

But this was not to last.

A furious cry shook the walls of Raven's room, and the floor shattered at their feet. Supergirl appeared amidst the ruination even as the trio began to fall, coitus interrupted by the superpowered interloper. Lustful and enraged, Kara glared death at Raven and Terra, her eyes glowing scarlet with the promise of painfully invasive laser eye surgery for anyone who got in her way.

Even as Terra summoned a small, flying platform of stone to catch her fall and Raven called on the mystic powers of her blood to levitate her body in controlled flight, so too did Beast Boy reflexively transform into a small bird – a blue jay judging by the crested feathers and general body shape.

Terra landed with an audible WHUMPH, Raven's eyes glowed white as she floated back upwards, and Beast Boy flapped his wings instinctively, furiously beating the air and thrusting his small, feathered form upwards against gravity's pull through nothing but sheer relative upper body strength.

All of this happened in barely two seconds, and there wasn't even time for these three to catch their bearings before Supergirl shot forward through the air. She flew at Beast Boy fast as a gunshot, her eyes smoldering like coals with unfettered desire. There was no time for anyone to react, least of all Beast Boy. Kara grabbed him tight, snatching him in midair like Harry Potter scoring a golden snitch.

Without a word, continuing without pause through the trajectory of her flight, Supergirl clutched the tiny, feathered Beast Boy close to her bosom and flew up out of the hole and through Raven's door, departing at a speed in excess of mach one.

Terra and Raven gaped dumbly for a moment.

It happened so fast, they didn't even know what to say. They weren't even entirely certain what had just happened, except that Beast Boy was gone and there was a hole in Raven's floor.

Playing the previous few seconds back in their heads, though, both girls quickly managed to reach the same conclusion. Supergirl had stolen their man.

This could not be allowed to stand.

Two sets of eyes glowed with a supernatural wrath. One pair gold, the other white. Raven and Terra emerged from the hole, radiating a terrible malice. One of Raven's pillows spontaneously burst in a shower of feathers, and all throughout that floor of the Tower there was much cracking of mirrors and shattering of glass. And far below, on the shore of the small, rocky island upon which Titan's Tower stood a lone, solemn vigil over the bay of the Jump City, an underwater shelf cracked and fell into the depths of the waters, faintly glowing an inexplicable yellow as it kicked up a mighty wave heading out into the wide Pacific.

A terrible force was awakened. Terra and Raven seemed like demon goddesses as the thought of revenge planted its bitter seeds in their heads. Hell has no fury like a woman scorned, let alone _two_ – and with _superpowers_ , even!

* * *

Wonder Girl and Batgirl smiled when they saw Supergirl return with their quarry. They could not help but casually admire his naked figure. Beast Boy was every bit as gorgeous as they imagined, underneath that spandex. His body was lean from a vegetarian diet, and while he could not be called _ripped_ , Garfield Logan was not without his share of toned, wiry muscle.

Aside from that, his complexion – green or not – was remarkably smooth, almost completely devoid of epidermal imperfections. His face, also, was cute, they had to agree, in a quirky sort of way. Between those pointy ears, and that single cute fang, as well as his wide, bright green eyes, Beast Boy had a number of charm points. The fact that he was hung like a horse on herbal supplements only sealed the deal, as far as physical appeal went.

Supergirl set Beast Boy down between herself and the other two. He did not attempt to escape, but instead simply stared up at the three girls with a curiously pensive look on his face. He appeared to be deep in thought, and the girls silently wondered what could make the famously unintellectual Titan so disposed.

It was quiet for several long seconds as Beast Boy stared at Wonder Girl and Batgirl and Supergirl. They occupied themselves briefly with admiring the young green teen's naked form some more.

"Say..." said Beast Boy at length. "Why are you guys doing this? With Rae and Terra, I can imagine it's kinda personal, but you girls? Why are _you_ going along with this whole experiment?"

"Would you believe us if we said it was for the money?" Batgirl asked him.

Beast Boy shook his head, frowning.

"Nah, dude, you guys aren't like that," he said with a seemingly simpleminded conviction. "Doing all of this just for money? That's not like you girls. I can believe it for someone like Blackfire or White Rabbit, but you guys? No way. That doesn't add up. You girls are better than that."

Wonder Girl smiled. Batgirl seemed to almost _shyly_ avert her gaze. A distinct blush settled on Supergirl's cheeks.

"You're right about one thing, at least," said Wonder Girl warmly. "We're not doing this for money."

" _Or_ for science," added Batgirl, still staring intently at some spot on the wall off to the left of her. Beast Boy could have sworn that he saw a faint dusting of pink under her mask.

"But then, why?" said Beast Boy. "Doesn't this whole thing seem sort of _crazy_ to all of you?"

Kara laughed, the sound of it high and clear. It was like the music of wind chimes in a soft summer breeze, and her eyes gleamed as she smiled down at him, cheeks bright and rosy.

"Maybe," she said, "But then, love makes people do all _kinds_ of crazy things."

Beast Boy blinked. His jaw went slack, and his eyes popped wide. Dumbly, flabbergasted, he worked his mouth open and shut, noiselessly, doing an uncanny impression of a fish. He stared up at the girls, uncomprehending.

"What?" he finally said. "Huh?" he said also, evidently at a loss for words. " _Dude,_ what? That doesn't make any sense. I can get Terra, 'cause me and her had a whole _connection_ going on before Slade stuck his creepy ass nose in. I can even sorta understand Raven, 'cause I mean, we've been through a lot together, and maybe there's some chemistry there, or even some feelings... But _you guys?_ "

Batgirl shrugged, glancing back now at Beast Boy.

"What can you say?" she said. "Maybe it's silly, but I _do_ really like you. Do you remember when the Joker came to this city?"

Beast Boy shuddered. "I try _really_ hard not to," he said. "But, yeah. I remember helping you out with a couple of his goons... I think that was the first time I ever met you, wasn't it?"

Batgirl nodded.

"You saved my ass then," she told him. "It's kind of embarrassing, but if you hadn't pitched in when you did, I probably would have lost..."

"And _that's_ why you're doing this?" he said. "Because I helped you out?"

Batgirl smiled, and she shook her head.

"No," she said. "That's not the only reason. If it was, I wouldn't be here. But, I _am_. Because every time we worked together, you were always so cheerful and funny... You were like a breath of fresh air." This time, Beast Boy could _clearly_ see the blush. "And... well, I suppose I kind of wound up falling for you. Not the most compelling story, perhaps, but it is what it is."

Beast looked around at the other two. "It's the same for you?" he said questioningly.

They nodded, smiling and blushing.

"What can I say?" said Wonder Girl. "You are... very _likable._ "

"Yeah," agreed Supergirl, her eyes wandering a little southwards down Beast Boy's torso. "I love a guy with a good sense of humor."

Beast Boy blushed. "I..." he stammered, "Um... Jeez, that's really out of left field... I don't know what to say, man."

"Don't say _anything_ , then," said Supergirl, licking her lips. "Let us have this much, at least."

The three of them then began to strip. Beast Boy found his eyes flicking frantically between the bodies of these three equally lovely women, trying to drink in all the details of their beautiful figures as they were bared. From the spunky, redheaded Barbara Gordon to the vivacious, blonde Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark, and the buxom, flaxen-haired Kara Zor-El, every one of them was lovely and appealing in her own way.

Gar was entranced by their beauty and their sensuality. He couldn't help but stare.

They liked it that way.

Wonder Girl was the fastest to finish, casting her panties off into some far corner of the room. Batgirl and Supergirl groaned at this, seeing their friend and colleague then immediately go for their mutual crush/love's junk.

Cassie gleefully took hold of BB's shaft, stroking it up and down, groping and fondling the shapeshifter's manhood with a reckless abandon. She felt herself growing hot and wet downstairs in anticipation. She imagined how it would feel to take Beast Boy into her, and ride him long and hard.

She smiled, perverted thoughts running through her head as she took Beast Boy's dick and straddled his waist, guiding his hardness into her entrance. He went easily through the gate, as lubricated as it was with her nectar, and Wonder Girl eagerly pulled his full hardness into her. She moaned, feeling him fill her up completely.

Even as Supergirl and Batgirl watched, both interested and envious, Wonder Girl began to bob her hips up and down on Beast Boy's pelvis. She rode him like a cowgirl riding a bronco, going fast and hard and holding on tight just to keep from being bucked off.

Beast Boy writhed beneath her, moaning in pleasure and thrusting up into Cassie with remarkable force, given his position. He was matching himself roughly to the wild and furious rhythm that Wonder Girl had established, going up into her at the same time she went down onto him, and down when she went up. She was gripping his sides tightly, coming just shy of actually hurting him with her super strength.

The two of them frantically, energetically slammed themselves repeatedly together, fucking fervently. Their bodies were hot and sweaty, their skin flushed and their eyes burning like the coals in the heart of a fire.

Kara and Barbara seemed to enjoy the show, watching intently as Wonder Girl rode Beast Boy. They moaned appreciatively at the show they were being given, and perhaps they rationalized it as warming themselves up for the main course when they started masturbating to the spectacle.

Supergirl rubbed her most sensitive place, pinching herself to shudders and moans. Batgirl cupped her breasts, kneading them with one hand and fingering herself with the other. She tweaked a nipple at the same time that she plunged two fingers up to the knuckles inside of herself.

Beast Boy could see and hear all of this, and it aroused him greatly to realize that these girls were getting so hot and bothered just from watching him do it with somebody else.

His erection, even inside of Wonder Girl, grew _painfully_ hard at this though. In spite of himself, he imagined having Terra or Raven watch as well, as he did this. He envisioned the two of them getting flustered and aroused, watching him please another woman. In his mind's eye, he saw them begin pleasuring themselves, or maybe each other, as he had sex someone else while they watched.

He imagined the two of them playing with their breasts, fingering themselves desperately in search release while they whimpered and moaned his name again and again. He pictured Terra and Raven turning to one another, so horny and desirous of sexual relief, that they began to kiss, to make out and make graphic girl on girl love to one another.

This mental image, along with the squeals of Kara and Barabara as they came, and the clenching of Wonder Girl's womanhood on his pecker as she came also from the sight and sounds of her friends, finally pushed Beast Boy over the edge.

He came, busting a nut inside of Cassie. He sowed his oats in fertile, thoroughly plowed Sandsmark soil. His world exploded in fantastic orgy of sensation. Breathing heavily, but feeling both satisfied from the experience and pleased with the results, Beast Boy gave Wonder Girl and the others a wide, toothy grin.

That was when he noticed Raven and Terra standing in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, the previous chapter was pretty controversial. I'm honestly not too surprised by that. I mean, I was pretty hesitant to use that idea in the first place, since I expected it would not be the most well-received... And now, with that said, while I probably would have done something like this anyways, I think the outcry about the girls apparently just using Beast Boy really motivated me to get this out now and clear the air.
> 
> It's still honestly just a paper thin justification for BB-centric smut, but let me just say it now that all of the girls in the story have one reason or more for participating in the experiment, and only one or two are doing it for the money and nothing else (hint: they're all villains... probably). The rest most likely either have feelings of some sort for Beast Boy, or else come from a background of vastly different social mores regarding sexuality than most human societies.
> 
> Also, WOO! Tomorrow's mah birthday! :DDDDDD
> 
> And the day after that will be my BROTHER'S birthday! He is exactly a year and a day younger than me. XD
> 
> Updated: 10-28-13
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	11. CATFIGHT!

Malice radiated from Terra and Raven as they stood in the doorway. The room, a dimly lit storage chamber on a lower level of the Tower, felt borderline claustrophobic with the two of them there, even though it was physically rather spacious and certainly quite open. Yet just the addition of those two darkly glowering naked beauties gave the room a frightfully heavy and oppressive atmosphere.

Perhaps it was an effect of Raven's magic, which certainly would seem suited to such effects as this. And certainly her presence was overwhelmingly evident in ways that Beast Boy could scarcely even begin to describe. Everything about her posture simply screamed threat and danger and ill intent.

It was an almost tangible sort of raw malevolence. Like someone had turned the air into black licorice, and with every breath you inhaled a little bit more of the taste of Hell's armpit.

Certainly, it made him _feel_ sick to the stomach in a way that only meat and black licorice could.

Of course, there was also Terra, who while perhaps lacking in pure demonic powers of hatred was certainly nonetheless possessed of a threatening aura all her own. Beast Boy could feel the distant vibrations of the rocky island far below them, and if her concentrated he could hear the sound of large waves being kicked up underwater tremors. And somewhere in the marrow of his bones, and the base of his spine, he felt an guttural unease, an instinctual, anxious anticipation of some inexorably impending catastrophic natural disaster.

Idly, he recalled something he had heard one of the old tribesmen tell him once, about how animals listened more aptly than man to the voices of the earth beneath their feet, and could thus know well beforehand when disasters were coming. His parents of course had told him that it was more complicated than that, and scientifically dubious also, but still there was wisdom to be found in all things.

He could _feel_ the proverbial storm approaching as Raven and Terra strode purposefully into the room.

A bit of the ceiling, heavy chunks of plaster and stone tile, shattered with a xanthian flash. Though most of the Tower was comprised of steel and similar materials, there was enough rock and rock-like matter in the more cosmetic portions of its makeup to supply a geokinetic like Terra with a goodly amount of ammunition.

And, certainly, Terra used her powers to fling these pieces of the now-ruined ceiling at Supergirl with an extreme prejudice.

Of course, something like a few hundred thousand psi of force being applied to Kara's naked, unprotected body via many large and small and sharp and jagged pieces of rock and rock-like material wasn't even worth bracing herself. The debris smashed against her nude form like waves breaking upon the face of a buxom, curvaceous cliff. The force of impact reduced most of the ammunition to dust or dust-like particles while barely even leaving a mark on Supergirl.

In fact, all the attack really did (aside from make certain parts of her react to the kinetic energy in ways that made Beast Boy silently _praise_ the name of that brilliant sumbitch Newton and his wonderful laws of motion) was make Kara et al _fighting mad._

Batgirl, grabbing the utility belt from her discarded suit, hastily slung it around her hips were Supergirl took a moment to brush herself off. Wonder Girl, meanwhile, was still fucking Gar, and she was not of a mind to stop anytime soon.

Raven flew into the air, chanting unpronounceable words of utmost magickal potency to animate the scattered dust of Terra's opening salvo. The layer of particulate matter covering much of Supergirl and her immediate surroundings began to glow black, and of its own accord the dust moved as singular mass, accumulating and compacting into the form of a golem, a mystical servitor of clay and earth.

The construct let out a horrible, unearthly scream, like some unholy bastard offspring of a wookie and a tyrannosaur, before launching itself at Kara and Barbara. Batgirl sprang nimbly out of the way, just narrowly avoiding being barreled over by the mind-bogglingly huge arcane automaton, while Supergirl faced the thing head on and caught a fist as big as her torso in one hand.

Even as Terra began to pull more rock to her from various places, and Raven pumped some more of her magic into the golem to reinforce it against a retaliatory haymaker from Supergirl, Batgirl flipped acrobatically behind the construct and slung an explosive batarang from the utility belt that was the only thing she was currently wearing. She threw the stylistically bat-shaped projectile at the golem's back.

Now, in reinforcing the front against Supergirl's punch, Raven had momentarily focused most of her magic around the area of impact, leaving the rear comparatively unprotected. The sharp, wing-like blade of the batarang stuck fast into the craggy surface of the golem's back, and the miniaturized explosive device at the weapon's center beeped three in rapid succession before detonating.

Most of the golem's body was blown away, and Raven hissed a curse under her breath as the rest of it quickly disintegrated, its structural integrity too greatly compromised to be maintained.

Furiously, the four combatants of Raven, Supergirl, Terra, and Batgirl proceeded to go at it like wildcats. The fight quickly escalated as they flung their metaphorical weight around like bull elephants run amok, yet still Cassie "Wonder Girl" Sandsmark continued to gleefully ride Beast Boy's cock.

And for his part, while Cassie's cunt could certainly drive him completely crazy, Beast Boy _was_ well aware of the fight going on, and the potential danger it could pose if things got even more out of hand. He wasn't _that_ oblivious!

It was just, he was a little too _comfortable_ in this position. Having sex with Wonder Girl was incredible in ways that language was simply insufficient to elucidate or elaborate, and he was reduced mostly to grunts and groans as he banged his pelvis repeatedly up against Cassie's. The wet, meaty smacking and squelching sounds of his sex interacting with hers in a way that would make porn stars green with envy was practically all he could hear, and the sight of the blonde's bosom bouncing up and down with every thrust was just too entrancingly hypnotic for him to ignore.

Beast Boy, while by now hardly a stranger to sexual congress, found that it was nonetheless _still_ just so amazing and wonderful that he could scarcely think of anything else. Certainly not while he was still being ridden like a wild stallion in the Old West.

Even as Raven chanted darkly the words " _Caledon Hebrides Crannog!_ " and conjured a brackish wave of dark energy which washed over Supergirl, slamming the blonde bodily to the ground and making her to cry out in pain, the green shapeshifter was only getting more turned on. And it didn't help either when Batgirl performed a leaping spin kick at Terra's face, coincidentally giving Beast Boy some very interesting views of her body at various points in her trajectory, Especially not with how certain parts of the girls moved in response to all of these very physical actions.

Even if it was much higher stakes than any mere catfight, that didn't stop this spectacle from horning Gar up like it _was_ one. Every one of the combatants was a) a beautiful girl, and 2) a _naked_ girl. Quite frankly, even if they weren't fighting in an overtly sensual manner (which they totally _were_ in BB's opinion), there was still the fact of the matter that beautiful naked women like these could be sexy doing almost _anything_.

This, combined with the fact that if the violence spilled over it could very easily badly hurt him, left Beast Boy aroused like nothing else. Because if there was one thing to get people ready to bone, it was the threat of possible death.

"This is turning me on _way_ too much to be healthy," Beast Boy groaned as he felt his testicles ready to burst.

"Ahhh! You think... _mmm_... it isn't... _ohhh_... the same... _ahn!_... here?" Wonder Girl replied as coherently as she was able, so flooded with lust and pleasure as she was. Her pussy was soaking wet, and if her nipples were any harder they probably could have cut diamonds.

Beast Boy wasn't able to vocalize any decipherable response to this, as the sound of Cassie's voice so sultry and feminine and absolutely sexual was the straw that broke the camel's back (a second time) pushing him to orgasm inside of her (again).

Wonder Girl moaned lewdly and shamelessly, grinding her pussy even harder on Beast Boy's dick to push herself to orgasm also a few seconds later. Their juices mingled, and Wonder Girl swooned, feeling by now decidedly _spent_.

Meanwhile, Terra and the others were still fighting. The geokinetic swung her hand up, eyes glowing with a bright golden hue, and several stones flew up at Batgirl, re-compacted from the golem's remains. Batgirl leaped into the air, though, twisting her body gymnastically to evade the projectiles.

At the same time, Supergirl had recovered from Raven's attack, and she was flying back into the melee with burning lasery wrath in her eyes. Raven was speaking another incantation, weaving her hands through the air in a motion like a slow, exotic dance as she murmured, " _Purgato Nostrum Mias—!_ "

Suddenly, everything stopped.

A sound like a thunderclap tore through the room. Waves of energy, telekinetic ripples in the air, emanated from a point somewhere in the midst of the fighting foursome. A spherical shockwave threw the combatants bodily away from one another.

There was a flash of dismal radiance, a black unlight which cut through the air like the reaper's scythe, and four more women appeared, honorary Titans all, at the least.

Omen, heavily cloaked and mysterious, possessed of considerable psychic powers which served her like a double-edged muramasa, stood at the head of the quartet. With her shrouded past and subjective appearance, Lilith Clay was an enigmatic – if benevolent – figure.

Beside her was the young metahuman Redwing, born Carrie Levine. The eponymous wings which sprouted from her back matched the primary color of her leotard, and this outfit clung tightly to her body. Earnest and driven, Redwing was loyal to her friends, if nothing else.

After her was Mirage. Like Beast Boy, Miriam Delgado was a shapeshifter, and she was buxom and fair-skinned with hair and irises of darkest jet. She was skilled in deceit and infiltration, and had thereby proven her worth many times over as an Honorary Titan.

Lastly was Prysm, who was naked to facilitate optimal absorption of electromagnetic radiation into the unique cellular structure of her body. Audrey Spears, as she was also known, had a rather tough childhood, being a product of alien genetic experimentation on humans. Her skin, at the moment, was a glowing pink.

All four of these heroines had developed, at one point or other, some incidental emotional attachment to Beast Boy. And whether it was animal magnetism or simply an effect of his easygoing jokester personality (with an underlying earnest desire to prove himself) that drew them to him, they had nonetheless all independently developed feelings for the changeling, ranging from mere physical attraction to a deeper, more romantic desire.

Omen floated forward, levitating herself into the midst of the combatants.

"Enough of this!" she called out to the four. "Cease this senseless fighting. We are friends and allies. There is no need for you to battle each other like this."

Terra, Supergirl, Batgirl, and Raven all looked to be chagrined to various degrees by this, and they stood down.

"...You're right," muttered Raven, looking a bit ashamed of how she had been acting.

"Yes," said Omen evenly, nodded her hooded head. "Fighting like this for a turn with Beast Boy is unseemly at best. We should decide these things rationally, and fairly. Terra, as I understand it, you out of all of us have waited the longest for this chance.

"Yeah..." said the blonde geokinetic, blushing and shooting a glance towards Beast Boy, who appeared to be still exploring Wonder Girl's body. "...I have."

"Then it is only fair," concluded Omen, "that you go next."

Supergirl and Batgirl pouted a little at this, as did Nightwing and Prysm, but the girls reluctantly had to admit that Omen's judgement was reasonable and sound. They relented, and deferred to the psychic's judgement.

Terra smiled at Omen gratefully, and along with Batgirl she went over to pull an orgasmically insensate Cassie off of Garfield Logan's baby-maker.

"Wha...?" said Beast Boy, confused by the sight of Terra and Batgirl working together. "When did you guys stop going at it?" He glanced around, saw that there were now four more girls in the room, and then added: "And how didn't I notice anything?"

"A few minutes ago," said Mirage, walking forward with a hand placed rather conspicuously on Prysm's naked posterior.

"And you were so distracted with Wonder Girl that you probably wouldn't have noticed it if the Tower fell down on your head," added Prysm, answering his second question. Notably, she did not appear to be trying at all to remove Mirage's hand from her ass.

"But now it's _our_ turn to distract you!" said Terra brightly.

"With _sex_ , that is," added Batgirl, winking at Garfield with a smile on her face.

Beast Boy gulped, blushing furiously and taking in the sight of the girls and their beautiful, naked bodies. His erection twitched, hardening from the mere sight of their nakedness. They were sexy and sensual, to be sure, as they approached, and he was not at all dismayed at the prospect of doing it with them.

Any kind of lingering reluctance he might have had towards making the beast with two backs was now more or less thoroughly dissolved. After everything that had happened, he was finally ready, willing, _and_ eager to get seriously down to business.

"Sounds awesome," said Beast Boy, giving the girls his best approximation of a suave grin. "So which of you pretty ladies wanna take a ride on the Green Teen Sex Express next?"

Terra snorted, laughing. She threw her head back, eyes glinting with mirth and golden hair pooling about her shoulders in shimmering strands.

"Hah! That's a good one," she said, chortling gaily.

Beast Boy's blush deepened, and he scratched the back of his neck. "Um, does that mean you like it?"

Terra grinned at him. "If you want it to."

She stepped forward, giving her hips a bit of a swing as she walked. Beast Boy's eyes immediately zeroed in on her damp, blushing womanhood, following the movements of her pelvis with intense focus. He gulped, and the sound was audible, his throat and lips seeming suddenly very dry.

"I do," he said. "I really do want it to."

Terra came to a stop just above his head, her feet next to either one of his ears. Beast Boy got a very good view of the place where the sun didn't shine, and his mouth was watering at the sight of her drenched, inviting pussy. The blonde smiled down at him, though not really able to see his expression, and she teasingly inserted two fingers into herself, scissoring them apart to spread her lower lips.

A bit of precum gleamed on the tip of Beast Boy's hardness.

He was ready to go at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Christ, I should really make a master list of how many girls are in the Tower with BB. This is getting a little ridiculous, the sheer size of this prospective harem...
> 
> Matter o' fact, lessee if I can't throw it together right here. Okay, so:
> 
> Starfire, Raven, Terra, Jinx, Bumblebee, Nightwing, Mary Marvel, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Arrowette, Zatanna, Omen, Redwing, Mirage, Prysm, Argent, Kitten, Blackfire, and White Rabbit.
> 
> Holy fuck. That is twenty goddamn girls. Yeah, I think that will be as big as this harem gets, because holy fuck.
> 
> Also, it's a little fun coming up with different incantations for Rae to use, since Azarath Metrion Zinthos is so overplayed. I even made I point to keep the words of the various spells all somehow internally related. The first all has to do with Scotland (and a dab of Ireland, too!) while the second is very Latin-y and related to various medieval things. Nostrum and Miasma (or Miasmos as I would have probably put it), in particular, both relate to medieval medicine, of all things.


	12. Double Plus Good

Looking at Terra's naked body, her peaking nipples, her soaking womanhood, her slender legs, her smiling face, Beast Boy felt a surge of emotions. Repressed desires flooded up from his gut, his loins burning with a primal rapacity.

His mouth watered, seeing her nakedness. His manhood stirred, longing to engorge her. His lust was aroused to a new level of intensity.

Of all the girls here, of all the girls he had ever met, Terra was without a doubt the one for whom he had held the strongest feelings. He had loved her, once, and longed to become one with her. She was not, perhaps, an Aphrodite, a paragon of beauty and sensuality, but she was cute, and she had clicked with him in such a strange yet fundamental way.

His eyes drank in the insides of her womanhood, Terra's labia spread by her fingers. He marveled at her clit, her cunt, every enticing part of her vagina and her body. He really looked at it, examining its subtle folds and contours with a kind of childlike wonder.

"Hot..." he heard himself mutter, and he felt his heart pounding in his ribcage. Like it was an organism separate from himself, Garfield could all but hear his manhood screaming to take her, to claim Terra as his.

The blonde smiled at him, and there was tinge of pink in her cheeks. Her baby blue eyes sparked intensely, an electric flash of visceral emotion.

"You like?" she said, swaying her hips a little from one side to the other, still holding her lower lips lewdly spread.

"Oh yeah," said Beast Boy absently, his voice unusually gravelly. His eyes followed the movements of Terra's pelvis in a trance-like state. "I like."

Terra giggled, a sultry sound, low and inviting. "Then come on in, big boy."

Beast Boy grunted, his veins hot as fire. Lust filled him, desire ruling his mind. He got up to his feet. Growling, he grinned at Terra and pounced.

"Whoa!" she squealed gleefully as the changeling's lean form slammed into her, knocking her down to the ground. He pinned her beneath his frame, eyes smoldering as he kissed her. "Mmmph...!"

His lips locked with hers, and his tongue licked its way inside her mouth. His hands roamed greedily over Terra's slender body, exploring and fondling. His member, hard as rock, was pressed hungrily against her entrance, squeezing its way inside of her.

The other girls watched with interest. Batgirl, Supergirl, Raven, Omen, Redwing, Mirage, Prysm, and Wonder Girl all drank in the spectacle of Beast Boy mounting Terra so forcefully. They watched with considerable interest as he bucked his hips, pumping himself into the blonde's womanhood.

Redwing licked her lips, watching Beast Boy ravenously devour Terra's mouth. "Ooh, now _that's_ interesting," she purred, shamelessly rubbing herself through the spandex of her outfit. "Nice to see him take initiative like that."

Her eyes gleamed, and her companions had no doubt that she was imagining herself in Terra's place. Most of them were, too.

" _Aggressive_ ," said Supergirl, smiling lustily.

"Authoritative," purred Mirage, her breasts heaving powerfully enough to come just short of bursting free from her top under their own power.

"So dominant..." whimpered Batgirl.

"Look at him go," remarked Prysm. "Terra won't be walking straight for a week, at this rate."

"A month is more like it," corrected Wonder Girl, sweaty and flushed from her own recent session with the shapeshifter. "He's a got a lot more going for him in bed than just that dick."

"Oh, yesss..." murmured Raven, her eyes faintly glossing over. She was biting her lower lip, cheeks bright red as she remembered her own session with that lean green love machine. "He knows _exactly_ how to use what he has."

Omen was silent for a moment, watching intently the way Beast Boy slapped his pelvis against Terra's, pounding her like a bent nail. His lips traveled here and there, planting bright red hickeys on the blonde's neck and shoulders as he made passionate, aggressive love to her. His hands cupped Terra's breasts, massaging them and teasing her nipples.

The geokinetic looked to be in heaven, the way Beast Boy was fucking her. Just by looking into her eyes, it was clear that the girl was in ecstasy. Her body was squirming beneath his, and she was squealing and moaning as the verdet nailed her.

"Ohhh, yess! Beast Boy! Oh, God!" Terra screamed. "Fuck! Oh, fuck! Ohhh, FUCK! It's too good! Ahh! Too good! Ahh~n! I love you! Fuck, yes! Yes! YES!"

A blush was faintly visible beneath the shadow of Omen's hood.

"An alpha male..." she murmured. "He's becoming a real alpha male. All the testosterone flooding his body... he's turning more aggressive. More dominant."

"More _confident_ ," whispered Raven, standing naked next to Omen. She heard Terra shriek that she was coming, and you could actually see the empath's mouth water a little. "...I think I might like him this way."

She was soaking wet, in more ways than one.

Beast Boy shot his load into Terra with a grunt, and he kissed her one more time on the lips. She moaned weakly into his mouth, all but spent.

"That... was incredible..." Terra murmured when the kiss finally broke off. " _You_ were incredible."

"So were you," Beast Boy replied, smiling down at her. Terra blushed.

"Really?"

"Totally. I _love_ spending time with you, Terra."

The blonde, exhausted from the mindblowing sex she had just had with Beast Boy, practically swooned when she heard that. As far as her heart was concerned, the _spending time with_ part of that sentence was just fluff covering up the REAL meaning.

"I... I love you, too..." she squeaked.

Beast Boy's eyes twinkled, and he gave Terra one more peck on the lips.

"The same here," he whispered, his voice cracking a little bit.

The girls on the sidelines had to focus very hard to keep from being overwhelmed by their envy. In particular, Kara and Barbara, Supergirl and Batgirl, were unwilling to stand by passively. Terra wasn't the only one who loved Beast Boy, not by half. If the geokinetic got to show her devotion to the changeling like this, then they would just have to one up her.

"Garfield," purred Supergirl, stepping forward. Her sizable bust bounced delightfully with each step, and she strode forth confidently and sensually. "Don't you want some of this, too?" She put a hand on her hips, and she posed like she was being shot for the cover of a nudie mag.

Beast Boy stared intently at the Kryptonian babe's curvaceous body, and his dick twitched. Terra, beneath him, smiled weakly.

"Nice tits," she remarked, sincerely complimentary. She was too warm and tingly from the afterglow of intercourse to begrudge any of the others their own shot at Beast Boy.

Batgirl laughed, swaying her hips as she walked up alongside Supergirl. "Oh, really?" she said playfully. "But what about _me?_ " She struck a pose, like Supergirl, accentuating her own body. She wasn't as buxom as Kara, but she still had a fair deal of her own curves.

"...I like your ass," said Terra, after a moment's thought. Beast Boy, getting up, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," he said. "You've got a great butt."

Batgirl blushed, smiling. "Well aren't _you_ a flatterer," she cooed, eyes bright. She turned to give BB a better view of her posterior, playfully smacking it with one hand. Her buttocks jiggled intriguingly, firm and shapely like shrink-wrapped peaches.

Beast Boy leered playfully at Barbara's ass, waggling his eyebrows. " _Niiice_ ," he said appreciatively. He walked forward, towards the two. "So, which of you girls wants to go first?"

Supergirl and Batgirl both laughed. "Both of us," they said, and Beast Boy's eyes widened infinitesimally for a second, before he grinned.

"Cool," he said, coming up to them and copping a feel of their respective attributes.

He fondled Kara's breasts and Barbara's ass, kneading their supple, womanly flesh so skillfully with his fingers. They moaned happily, squirming in delight under his ministrations. Both started fingering themselves as Gar continued to grope them, pleasuring them as he felt them up.

He could smell their arousal as he squeezed and teased them. Supergirl's boobs were big and soft, and Batgirl's butt was firm and toned. Where the former's was genetic with a possible dietary component, the latter's was honed through constant, intensive training and exercise.

In a way, this was the two of them in a microcosm. They were like night and day, two sides of the same coin. Supergirl, Kara Jor-El, was born with the latent power of her race, the potency and vitality of the dead planet Krypton. Batgirl, however, Barbara Gordon, was born a normal human, and every bit of her present talent and ability had been painstakingly acquired through years of hard work and discipline. Natural talent, and acquired ability. This defined a large part of who these two were, as superheroes.

But still, both had fallen for him. They'd told him as much themselves, and even now they were practically coming just from their respective assets being casually manhandled by him. It was exhilarating for the shapeshifter, who had long felt a need to constantly _prove himself_ in some way or other. He was someone who wanted desperately to know that he was cool, that he was "in" as it were, and now these girls were vindicating his constant efforts.

Without even knowing it, he had wooed so many ladies. It was like something out of one of those Wakamono Shukan comics he hid under his bed. Harem manga and light novels, stuff like _Love Mina_ , _Trouble Lightly_ , _Everyday Monster Wives_ , _Handmade Butler Hayate May_ , _I Have Many Girlfriends_ , _My Sister is the Cutest_ , and so on and so forth.

He had his own harem. An honest to God _harem_. To hell with his misgivings, HE HAD A HAREM. Just really realizing this was enough to make him feel almost drunk.

"Ahh!" Batgirl wailed when he stuck his thumb up her bum while contemplating the implications of what all of this meant. "I'm coming...!"

Her frame shuddered beneath Beast Boy's hand, and sweet-smelling nectar gushed from her flower. Gar hummed pleasantly, deeply inhaling the smell of Barbara's sex, and he sharply pinched one of Supergirl's nipples. Kara squealed, and then came as well.

"Thank you, Beast Boy..." she murmured, panting a little from the force of her orgasm. "Oh, fuck, you are incredible. I love it. You're making me feel so good..."

"What Supergirl said..." moaned Batgirl also. "You're making us come. Just playing with us like this, and you're still making us come. You are a god. You are a god of sex."

Beast Boy beamed at the two, grinning. "I am, aren't I?" he said a little cockily, smirking at the two. "You girls really like this. I mean, dude, you're getting just from getting groped? Heheh, you're total pervs."

The two blushed, mewling softly. "Yes!" they said. "We are perverts! We are such naughty girls."

BB laughed. "Oh yeah? How naughty are you?"

Moaning, Supergirl reached out to grasp his manhood in her fingers. " _This_ naughty," she said, beginning to stroke quickly and eagerly up and down his throbbing shaft. And while she was doing this, she also had three fingers knuckle deep in her own pussy, frantically fingerbanging herself as she stroked Beast Boy off.

Groaning, Batgirl knelt down and crawled between Beast Boy's legs. Beneath his scrotum, she tilted her head up and raised her arms. " _So_ naughty," she said, cupping his testicles and squeezing them, while beginning also to kiss his scrotum, to lick it and nibble it.

Beast Boy's eyes rolled back in his head, and he was grinning dumbly as these two pleasured him. He grunted and growled, egging the pair on as they teased his cock and balls. He threaded fingers through Barbara's hair, digging nails blindly into her scalp as she pleased him.

A few minutes passed in this manner.

He bucked his hips, felt his balls clench. "Ack!" he groaned. "I think I'm...!" He gasped, unable to finish his sentence.

His semen spurted out, a jet of thick white spunk shooting through the air. Moving her hands faster than could be seen, Supergirl caught it in her hands. It was a big load, and she smiled wickedly as she laved it over her fingers. The digits coated with a heavy film of sperm, she then plunged the fingers of one hand into her pussy, in a way rinsing the semen off inside her own cunt.

"Ohh, that feels soo nice," she moaned shamelessly, working Beast Boy's sperm up into her own womanhood. "It'd be wonderful if this got me pregnant," she added, lewdly mewling and squealing for BB's benefit as she fingered his seed into herself. "Oh, God, just the thought of having your babies makes me so _horny_."

She moaned theatrically, making Barbara blush and Beast Boy lick his lips, staring entranced at Kara. Even if part of this was just a (bad) act to make the other girls jealous and/or horny, Supergirl really was hoping not-so-secretly to conceive. Her reasons were her own, but she ultimately wanted it. All exaggerations aside, she sincerely wanted to have Beast Boy's children, and raise them as her own.

Partly, perhaps, she was motivated by a hope to bring a new generation of her people into the world. Genetically, Kryptonians were just barely compatible with humans. They were close enough to pass as human in a blood test, so long as the sample is only given a cursory sequencing, but the differences between her and Homo sapiens were sufficient to raise questions about the viability of reproduction with one.

But Beast Boy was different. Beast Boy, whom she truly did love in her own way, had incredibly unstable, highly adaptive DNA. While some scientists were uncertain if Garfield Logan would even be able to properly fertilize ordinary humans, Kara was certain that the adaptive capabilities of his genes would extend to his sperm as well. Even if she couldn't be certain that an ordinary human would be able to knock her up, she had faith that this shapeshifter for whom she had fallen would be able to bridge the genetic gulf between human and Kryptonian.

Raven, on the sidelines, got a small smirk on her face. Supergirl was broadcasting her emotions so loudly that she could get a crystal clear impression of the Kryptonian's hopes and motivations. Kara wanted to get pregnant. Wanted it more badly than even most of the girls in the Tower, maybe even as much as Raven herself.

And that was saying a _lot_.

Raven smiled. Well, it wasn't like she was powerless to assist, here. There were of course spells for this kind of thing, and while she did not have any that would work on a half-demon like herself, a mortal alien like Kara would probably be able to benefit from one...

Quietly, focusing her energies into her Swadhisthana, her Sacral Chakra, Raven whispered the incantation of very old fertility spell. " _Shashthi Nin-imma Fecunditas_ ," she breathed the words, and supernatural energies passed from her soul into Supergirl's womb, opening its pathways to accept Beast Boy's seed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The titles of comics and light novels under BB's bed are all parodies of existing series. Love Hina, To Love Ru Darkness, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijo (Everyday Life with Monster Girls), Hand Maid May and Hayate the Combat Butler, I Don't Have Many Friends, and There's No Way My Sister Can Possibly Be This Cute! (Ore no imouto ga konna ni kawaii wake ga nai!). Because Beast Boy was called an otaku in the movie.
> 
> Also, once more I find how fun it is to think up incantations for Rae's spells. Shashthi, Nin-imma, and Fecunditas are all ancient fertility goddesses – Hindu, Sumerian, and Roman, to be specific.


	13. Ain't Nothing But Mammals

"No fair..." whispered Batgirl, cheeks bright pink as she watched Kara shamelessly masturbate with sperm-coated finger. "You're not the only one who wants that, Supergirl."

The Kryptonian beauty leered playfully at Barbara, who was kneeling, buck naked, between Beast Boy's legs.

"Aren't I?" she said teasingly, making a show of moaning extra loud while shoving some more of Gar's spunk up inside of herself. "But if you want some, then just take it."

Batgirl smirked, eyes twinkling.

"Maybe I _will_ ," she said, before getting down on all fours. She crawled forward, out from between Beast Boy's legs, a mischievous expression on her face as she wriggled her hips for BB's viewing pleasure. She spread her labia, angling her posterior to give him a clear view of her pussy, as well as complete access.

Beast Boy grinned.

" _Hello,_ " he said, planting his hands appreciatively on Batgirl's bum. "Nice batcave." He leaned over her, pressing their groins together.

Barbara lewdly moaned, eyes widening. The feeling of Beast Boy manhood, so close to her maiden-head, made her unimaginably horny. She wanted him inside her so _badly_. Just feeling the head squeezing between her nether lips was driving her wild.

"Ahn!" she squealed incoherently, unable to formulate a witty response. "Ohhh!"

She bucked her hips, grinding them desperately against his cock. Her eyes were rolling this way and that as she tried and tried to get it inside of her pussy. But Beast Boy was teasing her, continually angling his pelvis just so to keep Batgirl begging.

Supergirl pouted jealously, seeing what Batgirl was getting to do, yet she also increased the tempo of her masturbation. It was arousing, seeing her comrade like this. It got her hot and bothered, and she couldn't help but come once or twice whilst observing the two of them.

"Ah! Ah!" Batgirl whimpered, biting her lip. Beast Boy continued teasing her, prodding her womanhood and stimulating her body while still yet refraining from penetration. "Please, put it in!" she begged him. "Put it in. I need it inside me! I need it! Ahhhhhh!"

She screamed, going mad as Beast Boy continued to keep her just short of orgasm. It was a perversely pitiful sight that she made, squirming and panting beneath the green shapeshifter, frantically and incoherently begging him to fuck her. Batgirl was going mad from desire, and she didn't know how much more of this torture she could endure.

But Beast Boy smiled, and he cheerfully slapped her shapely ass.

On the sidelines, Redwing had abandoned all pretenses of shame and was furiously masturbating, imagining herself in Batgirl's place. Her thighs were soaked with her ejaculate from multiple self-induced orgasms, but she still persisted.

"So hot..." mused Mirage lustily, pressing herself sensually against Redwing's back, reaching her hands around to play with the metahuman's modest breasts. "Oh, yes, it is so arousing, isn't it?" she purred huskily into Redwing's ear. Using her shapeshifting abilities, she proceeded to take Beast Boy's form. "You're a naughty little birdie," she teased Redwing in the male changeling's voice. "A dirty, filthy little slut. You like watching me fuck other girls, don't you?"

Prysm turned green, watching this, and moisture could be seen leaking from her own nether regions. Because of the nature of her body, there was no visible opening between her legs, but the gleam of her nectar was enough to betray the existence of her cunt. She glowed a mixture of pink and green, with some lovely shades of yellow thrown in.

Omen, for her part, was positioning herself suspiciously close to Raven and Terra, who were themselves quite happy to lean against her. One could see the swell of a heaving bosom within the psychic's cloak, and her breath came hot and heavy from under her hood. And Wonder Girl sneaked up on Supergirl, grinning wickedly before attacking the Kryptonian's ass with some furious anilingus.

Batgirl could see all of this going on, especially the way Supergirl squealed and dropped to her knees in surprise, and it only furthered her anguished arousal.

"Please!" she whined piteously. "Beast Boy! Darling! Master! I'll do anything you want. Just, please...!" She broke down into whimpers, panting and groaning.

"Okay, no need to beg," the shapeshifter said, grinning and squeezing Batgirl's behind. "If you want it that bad then, sure, I'll give it to you."

Batgirl moaned weakly, feeling him adjust his body against hers. She felt the tip of his dick probe her labia, felt Beast Boy slip it into her pussy. She shivered, feeling him fill her up.

"Aaah..." she sighed, mewling cutely and wriggling her hips against BB's pelvis. "Yes... Yes!" she gasped as he began to thrust inside of her, grinding her sex until her muscles were reduced to mush.

She melted, burning up. Her body, which had been screaming for Beast Boy's dick, felt now alive with an electric surge of pleasure, above and beyond what she had been experiencing before. So thoroughly had he teased her, and now she could feel herself coming practically the instant he inserted his gender into her.

The girls on the sidelines continued in their own manner, getting hot and heavy from the spectacle of this and the preceding times. They were all either masturbating or making out with one another, so horny that they didn't care who they were fucking so long as they fucked _something_.

Even apart from everything else (such as their feelings for Beast Boy and all the conventional reasons to be getting turned on here and now) it was, truly, the power of Beast Boy's pheromones that made them so aroused and willing. While they were not _quite_ as potent as Starfire had made them out to be when explaining things to the shapeshifter, still their power was nothing to scoff at. His musk was like concentrated _male_ , the essence of his gender and the herald of his sex. These chemical messengers were getting the girls ready, whether they understood it or not, whether Beast Boy intended it or not, to be fucked. Like flipping a switch in some primitive, reptilian part of their brains, sexual hormones flooded their bodies, making the girls further aroused and receptive.

And this worked in both directions. Even as the girls were gradually overwhelmed by the pheromones of Beast Boy, so too were their own pheromones, the combined potency of their readied sexes, telling Gar that there were females here, females ready for mating and intercourse. On an animal level, in a part of his brain governed solely by instinct, somewhere in the teen's psyche a switch was being flipped.

His body was flooded with testosterone in response. He was becoming not only more confident and willing, but also more aggressive and competitive. Even if it was only a few degrees one way or the other, this change was still evident in his subtly changing behavior.

He pleasured Barbara more fiercely than he had the other girls, fucked her harder and more intensely. At the start of all this he had been tentative and meek, but changing body chemistry was making him more dominating and aggressive. All stereotypes aside, sex caused increased testosterone levels in men. Whether the idea of men as aggressors and women as receivers was sociologically accurate or not, testosterone was related with multiple traits of classical masculinity, for better or worse.

Even if Beast Boy's body would ultimately seek equilibrium and eventually bring those hormone levels back down to normal, for the time being he was riding high, intoxicated by natural biochemistry.

He fucked Batgirl hard, until he finally came into her. His seed flooded her womanhood, and she whimpered in pleasure.

"That was wonderful..." she mewled, collapsing weakly to the floor. "That was incredible..." she said also, rambling semi-coherently, dazed and exhausted.

"Of course it was, babe," said Beast Boy, giving her a wink. "I was the one doing it."

Batgirl smiled up at him, and she giggled weakly but sincerely. Her eyes were bright and dewy. "I adore you," she said warmly.

Beast Boy smiled at this. "You're pretty awesome, yourself," he said eloquently. Then he stood up, and looked over at the other girls. In particular, he took note of the masturbating Prysm, and the Beast Boy-shaped Mirage who appeared to be molesting a squealing Redwing.

The sight of the latter got him thinking.

"You can turn into me..." he said, stepping carefully over Batgirl's gladly prone form. Mirage, in the form of Beast Boy, looked up at him and smiled.

Her eyes twinkled suggestively.

"So I can," she casually replied in her own voice, which sounded pretty incongruous coming out of Garfield Logan's mouth. She continued to fondle Redwing's breasts as the winged metahuman diddled herself.

Beast Boy took another couple step towards the pair.

"How accurate is it?" he inquired, a gleam of plotting in his forest green orbs.

"I have the equipment," replied Mirage, matching his expression. "Though it's only for show."

"What, you shooting blanks, dude?"

"I'm still technically female," she said with a shrug. "Can't do everything _you_ can."

"But can you get it up?" Beast Boy ventured, kneeling down in front of Redwing. He was hungrily eyeing her soaked, dripping pussy.

Mirage, in Beast Boy's form, grinned wickedly.

"No less than you can," she slyly responded, waggling green eyebrows on a lighter green forehead.

Beast Boy laughed. "Great!" he said, standing back up. "Then you'll be able to do it."

"Do what?" Mirage asked, as if she hadn't already deduced what he intended.

" _This_ ," Beast Boy said, before grabbing Redwing's hips and pumping himself into her womanhood. It was well lubricated and prepared for his arrival, and he slipped in with little difficulty. It was a snug fit, and warm, and nice and juicy.

Mirage smirked, and she mimicked his actions, only with Redwing's ass instead of her pussy. It was a tighter fit, and more difficult to get in. It took Mirage more effort than it had taken Beast Boy, but she got it in easily enough. Redwing whimpered and moaned shamelessly at the sensation of this double penetration.

"Oh! Ohhh! OHHHH!" she screamed, BB and Mirage beginning to thrust back and forth, her body rocking between the identical green figures in a manner almost like a pendulum. "Sooo fuuuull! she wailed.

Carrie, Redwing, was going mad with pleasure, sandwiched between Garfield and the shapeshifted Miriam. They were stuffing her up from both directions, a two-pronged assault of orgasmic proportions. Her ass was being torn up, or so it felt, but the sensation only made her hornier. And coupled with what Beast Boy was doing to her cunt, Carrie Levine could only count herself lucky to be acting as the pair's test guinea pig.

"How delightfully lewd," purred Mirage. With Beast Boy's pointed canines, she nibbled on Redwing's ear. "This is a good look for you, Redwing."

The metahuman could only moan in response, coming explosively as Beast Boy hungrily kissed her. Then she shivered, feeling the changeling deposit his load in reply.

"You're a good girl," Gar growled into Carrie's other ear while she started to go weak in the knees. "You know how to take it, and you take it real good."

He gave her another fierce, ravening kiss on the mouth, before letting her lay down at his feet, mewling delightedly.

"That was interesting," Mirage remarked, smiling lustily down at Carrie. "Very fun."

She shifted back into her own form, the buxom, fair, black-haired beauty that was Miriam Delgado. Her sizable, plump breasts were heaving and slick with sweat. Her skin was flushed red with arousal, and her full, red lips were curved into a delightfully tempting smile.

Beast Boy grinned hungrily, predatorily at the naked and lovely Mirage, once more in her natural, _female_ form.

"The fun's only started, cutie," he growled suggestively. "Plenty more where _that_ came from."

He winked, causing Mirage to smirk.

"That so?" she said, a cocky gleam in her eyes. "How about you show me, then?" She took a step forward, swaying her hips with considerable showmanship. "I'd like to take a ride on the wild side."

Beast Boy snickered, and he stepped over carefully over the mewling Redwing to get at Mirage.

"Then I'll give you a ride you won't forget."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My brother's wife went into labor yesterday. I don't know if the baby was born yet, but I'm pretty excited to be an uncle! :D
> 
> Updated: 12-6-13
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	14. Wherein My Computer Conspires Against Me

Beast Boy smiled at Mirage, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. She was back in her normal form now, and she was looking _fine_.

He eyed her breasts, fairly large and shapely, as he got down on top of her. The pale, creamy mounds of sensual woman-flesh rippled so subtly and beautifully as Mirage got down on her back, squealing and giggling as Beast Boy started enthusiastically nibbling at her collarbones. They were soft, incredibly so, and supple also beneath his grasping, probing fingers.

"Mmm, Beast Boy..." purred the shapeshifter, feeling the green-skinned changeling pass his hands up and down her luscious figure, exploring all the unique dips and rises of her body's womanly curvature. "You're so _haaaaard_..." she moaned a little, feeling his sizable erection prod so cruelly at her aching nether lips.

She wriggled her hips longingly, hungrily against Garfield's manhood, trying to finesse it inside of her. She was bucking and grinding lustfully, desire burning hot in her womb.

She was smiling slyly up at him, her eyes twinkling foxily.

"And you're so soft, babe," Beast Boy growled playfully, giving Mirage's hips a sharp swat. Her fairly generous posterior quivered visibly from the shock of the blow, and Mirage let out a husky, lust-filled squeal.

" _Ohhh!_ " she moaned, gasping and feeling herself get that much more aroused from this stimulation. "Mmmmmm, so nice..." she mewled. Her smile curved a little more, eyes sparking a little brighter. "Be gentle, darling," she said teasingly.

Beast Boy let out a laugh.

"I won't make any promises," he answered, licking his lips as he cast his eyes appreciatively over Mirage's bountiful hills and valleys. "You look like you'll be an awesome fuck. I might lose control a little bit."

Mirage laughed huskily.

"Even better," was her reply. "But I think _you_ will be more awesome." She winked playfully, raising her hips into the bestial attentions of Beast Boy's manhood, grinding her starved sex lewdly against his erection.

Beast Boy laughed.

"Hahaha! Yeah, I probably will," he said, as though conceding a point. "I'm just a pro like that," he bragged facetiously, waggling his eyebrows in an exaggerated manner.

Mirage giggled.

"Ooooh!" she squealed. "You're so _manly!_ "

Beast Boy leaned forward to nip at one of Mirage's ears.

"And you're so _wo_ -manly," he whispered huskily, fondling the girl's breasts with remarkable skill. He pinched one of her nipples, and licked the spot where he'd bit her, exhaling his hot breath onto the sensitive earlobe.

Mirage let out a moan, and her frame violently shuddered. She came, gushing out all over the fore of Beast Boy's manhood. Her eyes rolled wildly in their sockets, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. She was panting heavily, skin flushed a bright scarlet red. Sweat glistened enticingly all over her voluptuous body.

"Oh, God...!" she gasped. "Oh, God!" she repeated. "Beast Boy! Beast Boy! I love it! This feels incredible...!" She bucked her hips, desperately seeking to get the changeling inside of her. This brief moment of release only intensified her desire.

Beast Boy grunted pleasantly, smiling darkly down at the squealing, squirming Mirage.

"It's nice..." he remarked, half to himself. "I'm getting so hard, just seeing you act like this. Seeing ALL of you act like this... hehe, it's like something out of a porno... you girls going so crazy over my thing..."

"But it is a _marvelous_ thing," moaned Mirage. "Your manhood... your penis... it's perfect," she said warmly, adoringly. Her eyes were softly gleaming. "Just look at it. So large, and meaty, and _hard_... I love it! I love your cock! We all do!"

"What," said Beast Boy, "you girls only like me for my body? I'm hurt. I mean, I know I'm a complete stud and all, but that still hurts my feelings."

For what it was worth, though, he was smiling as he said this.

And he leaned his weight into Mirage's body, lowering his head to begin tracing hungry kisses along the line of her jaw, and then down her slender, pale neck. He pressed his groin into her, aligning their bodies to join together. Forcefully, hungrily, he thrust himself into Mirage's womanhood.

It was hot. And wet.

She cried out. In ecstasy, in agony. He couldn't quite pin it down, but he liked the sound either way.

"Oh, my God!" screamed Mirage. "Oh my fucking God! It's incredible! Your cock is incredible! It's the only one I could ever want!"

Beast Boy grinned animalistically, feeling himself get even harder hearing her talk like this. He was well into his stride, was getting firmly entrenched in the groove of things. He thrust powerfully into Mirage's pussy, hungrily tasting her soft, sweaty skin.

Idly, he recalled his previous session with Argent, his failed attempt at dirty talking with her.

He felt confidence swelling in his gut, a giddy warmth in his cheeks.

 _I think I can do that,_ he thought.

He pumped violently into Mirage's burning core, pulling his head back and grunting as he fucked her.

"Yeah," he muttered. "You... You're my bitch..." He grinned almost in spite of himself, feeling a rush of energy through his veins. "Yeah..." he continued, "You're a dirty fucking bitch!"

He said this louder, more forcefully. Mirage moaned.

"I'm a bitch," she managed to gasp out, breathing heavily. "I'm such a dirty bitch!" she screamed. "Fuck! Fuck me with that magnificent cock!"

Beast Boy laughed, feeling giddy and horny all at once.

"Yeah!" he shouted. "That's right. You're my bitch! I own you! I own all of you filthy sluts!" It was a little surreal, hearing himself talking like this, but it just seemed to _fit_ somehow. It felt right.

And also so very _wonderfully_ wrong.

"Yes!" wailed Mirage. Her eyes were bright, and she was sopping wet down below. "I'm a horny fucking bitch! I'm your slut! I belong to you! You own me!"

Beast Boy loved the way it felt, hearing those words come from Mirage's mouth. He could hear the other girls, the ones present who were still conscious, all moaning and whimpering as they watched this and listened. Prysm was masturbating, driving fingers greedily into her own cunt. Omen and Raven, along with Terra, were somewhere between making out and having full-on lesbian sex.

"What a slut," the verdant changeling grunted, fucking Mirage fast and hard and furious. He pumped deeply, viciously in and out of her grasping, weeping flower. "What a fucking shameless whore. You like this, don't you? Being talked down to, being insulted and treated like dirt."

"I do...!" gasped Mirage. "I love it! I love it!"

Beast Boy laughed. He smacked her on the hip, making her wail delightedly.

"Bitch, you're hopeless!" he jeered, his eyes gleaming with faux cruelty. "You like being owned. I'm owning this tight fucking body of yours like it's just a piece of furniture, and you're loving every second of it. Hahaha! What a slut!"

Feeling bold, he reared a hand back. Swiftly, violently, he struck Mirage twice on the chest. Her breasts roiled and rippled wildly from the sudden blows, reddening starkly where he had struck them. Mirage moaned lewdly, shamelessly, and she came unto him with a gusto, aroused by this treatment like nothing else in the world.

"Ahhhhh!" she cried out, going mad as her nerve endings erupted in an orgiastic, almost _cataclysmic_ frenzy of sensations. Her womanhood clenched, clamping down tightly on Beast Boy's shaft.

He groaned, feeling his balls clench.

"Fuck...!" he grunted, his manhood going _thluck thluck thluck_ inside Mirage's soaking wet pussy. "I'm coming!"

His vision exploded, for the umpteenth time today, in flashing stars and fireworks. He came in unto Mirage, dying the tiniest bit for just the briefest of moments. His head was spinning, and he heard his current partner's lustful lowing and rumbling with a kind of detached amusement.

Looking down at Mirage, like through glasses that were just unfogged, he saw her large breasts, and heard the way she was moaning.

He smiled.

"You sound like a cow..." he remarked. He did not even break his stride, continuing to thrust himself in and out of Mirage. His manhood did not soften in the slightest, and any weariness he may have otherwise felt had passed almost immediately after orgasm. He felt fresher than ever. "Seriously, you're totally going _'moo, moooo'_."

Mirage may have blushed a little bit. It was hard to tell for sure.

Beast Boy smirked. "Well, I guess it fits, doesn't it?" he added a moment later. "I mean, just look at those tits. They're so big and fat and _fuckable_."

 _Paizuriffic_ , a certain dorkier part of his mind intoned with a distinctly perverted snigger.

Mirage moaned weakly.

Beast Boy laughed.

"You really are a cow," he decided. "Just look at those babies. I bet if I squeezed 'em, milk would _totally_ come out. Those jugs look they have to be at least a gallon apiece."

Mirage writhed lewdly beneath him, mewling and whimpering as he continued to fuck her.

"You'll be great at just giving milk to the babies," Beast Boy commented wryly. "You could probably feed a whole nursery with those things, couldn't you? I bet the kids'll just love to suck on those puppies all day and night. I know _I_ would."

And he bent over to punctuate his statement, biting softly, teasingly down on one of Mirage's puffy, swollen nipples.

"Beast Boy!" she gasped, screaming and shuddering as she came. Her pussy squeezed BB's dick tight, too, milking it for seed.

"Fuck!" groaned Gar, feeling himself come inside the girl again. "Mirage, you... so fucking tight!"

Semen poured into her womb.

"Oh... yessss...! Yessssss..." Mirage sighed in one last orgasm, before finally going limp. Her shoulders went slack, eyes drooping shut as she faded out of consciousness.

She was completely drained, now. Beast Boy had fucked her senseless, and now Mirage was completely silent.

Smiling, the horny shapeshifter now turned his attention on Prysm. He pulled out of Mirage, letting her lie down on the floor in a puddle of post-coital bliss. He stepped gingerly over her body and walked up to Prysm.

"That's a sweet body, dude," he remarked, glancing interestedly at the colorful, shining surface of the heroine's figure. "What is it, again? Glass?"

Prysm gave him a small smile, her body flushed a fluorescent pink.

"Something like that," she said wryly, panting a little in the heat of arousal. She gave him a wink, before adding, "But it's soft in all the right places."

"Is it?" said Beast Boy, his forest green eyes shining with laughter. He cast a lustful gaze up and down Prysm's body. "I think I might wanna test that..." He chuckled a little, before faintly frowning, concerned. "...but you won't, like, break on me, right...? I wouldn't want to get pieces of glass stuck in my..."

"Don't worry, I'm tougher than that," replied Prysm, the faintest hint of pride in her voice. "You couldn't break me if you tried."

"I sure hope so," said Beast Boy conversationally. Smiling, he gave her a hard smack on the ass. "Because I'm sure gonna be pushing it."

"OH!" Prysm squealed, jumping a little at the sudden contact. She felt a stinging pain in her buttocks, and in spite of herself she found it most intriguing.

Beast Boy noted the way her cheeks danced and rippled from the shock of the blow. Like Prysm had said, she WAS surprisingly soft down there.

"You sure you ain't made of jello, babe?" he said wryly, winking at Prysm. "Just _look_ at that booty shake."

He gave her ass another playful swat, and again it jiggled quite generously. She blushed at this, and smiled a little more lustfully.

"Mmm, I'll be made of whatever you want," purred the prismatic superheroine, laughter in her voice as she pressed herself close to the handsome changeling.

Beast Boy grinned, and he reached a hand up to gently fondle one of Prysm's breasts. She didn't have monster tits like Mirage or Supergirl, but still her endowments were FAR from meager. The mound of glass-like pseudo flesh squished nicely in his hand, fat-like silicate tissue swelling up naturally between fingers as he squeezed.

Despite the exotic construction of her body, Prysm nonetheless seemed to be very much like any other sexy, bodacious babe. And certainly she reacted to his ministrations the same way any of the other girls he'd been with would have, moaning lewdly and squirming delightedly under his ever-increasingly skillful touch.

(I hate my computer.)

They fucked. It was hot and heavy, steamy and intense. But they fucked, and Beast Boy came, and Prysm came. They both came, screaming each other's names.

"Prysm!"

"Beast Boy!"

...well, okay. It wasn't their names so much as their handles, but who cares? They had sex, and it was hot.

( _Fuck this computer._ )

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: MOTHERFUCKER. My computer kept crashing/resetting itself while I was typing the Prysm sex scene. Like it was actively trying to piss me off as badly as possible. OR keep me from finishing this chapter.
> 
> But I had the last laugh!
> 
> ...by giving up on typing out any details of the actual sex between BB and Prysm. And then posting a chapter sans the planned Omen sex scene, just because I am fucking paranoid and irritable.
> 
> What can I say? I'm very short-tempered when it comes to losing progress in my writing.
> 
> Updated: 12-30-13
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤

**Author's Note:**

> I have not updated this fic in forever. I do not remember half of what happens in it, nor even half of all the characters. I keep telling myself to maybe update it someday, but I wouldn't get my hopes up.
> 
> If that makes sense. 
> 
> All fourteen chapters of this were written/posted over a period of time from 9-23-13 to 12-30-13. So, yeah, it's... a bit over a year old, I think...? I am not very good at maths.
> 
> Eh. Whatevs.


End file.
